A Trail of Tears
by Z98
Summary: Rean Schwarzer of Class VII thought he could save everyone. The Ashen Chevalier, Enforcer XVII of Oruboros, understands not everyone should be saved, and has struck a bargain with the Grandmaster. In exchange for regaining control of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan, he will be given the means to teach Erebonia the price of ambition, and to strike down the man whom dares claim him as son.
1. Prologue

Note: This story assumes that you have finished at least the third chapter of CSII.

 _The following are extracts from a series of interviews with the famed members of the inaugural Class VII of Thors Military Academy and those whom played significant roles in their rise to fame. As many readers know Class VII was founded in an especially turbulent time in the Empire wherein reformists led by Chancellor Giliath Osborne dueled politically with the prominent noble houses in the direction Erebonia should take. Class VII itself was composed of a mixture of commoners and nobles alike, with such prominent examples as Jusis Albarea, the second son of the Duke Albarea, and Machias Regnitz, the son of the commoner imperial governor of Heimdallr. Class VII would go on to play a decisive role in not only the prelude of the Erebonian Civil War but also in bringing that conflict to a close._

 _Perhaps the most prominent, and indeed infamous, member of Class VII would be Rean Schwarzer, widely acknowledged before his disappearance as its leader. After successfully liberating Heimdallr from the Noble Alliance, Sir Rean vanished from the public eye for several months before appearing in the city-state of Crossbell during the inauguration of Rufus Albarea as its governor-general. The events that followed would see Erebonia plunged into such depths as unseen since the War of the Lions and far eclipsing the brutal but short civil war that preceded them._

 _-Introductory Prelude to Reflections: Of Greatness and Infamy_

Prologue: A Mirror Darkly

There was a stern confidence, even a smugness, in the manner with which Chancellor Giliath Osborne carried himself. That he was standing atop the steps simply made him look even more towering as he gazed down upon one Vita Clotilde.

"I'll allow you to leave this time, witch." The last word might as well have been a curse considering how it passed his lips. "Slink back to your master and the rest of that brood of serpents, and tell them: If they even THINK of trying to stand in my way, I'll-"

"What, crush them just like the people of Jurai were ground under your heels?"

Osborne's eyes opened and a stunned silence fell upon the chamber as all eyes fell upon the one that had dared interrupt him. Meeting the chancellor's gaze, the somewhat disheveled looking dark haired youth released the form he was cradling and rose.

"Or throw them into the flames like the people of Celdric?"

The chancellor's eyes narrowed. It was apparent that he had not expected to be so challenged, not in what was meant to be his moment of triumph.

"I would remind you, Rean Schwarzer," he began, "that it was the Kreuzen provincial guard that committed that atrocity, under orders of the Duke Albarea, whom you personally helped bring to justice."

To Rean's side the blond haired young man grimaced but said nothing. Rean himself was visibly unmoved by Osborne's claim. Instead his hand was now resting on the handle of his tachi, a motion that did not go unnoticed as the others all around him tensed.

"Then you claim no responsibility for starting this civil war?" Rean demanded. "For all the machinations to bring everything to this point? How many people's lives were ruined, destroyed, merely for the fulfillment of your ambition? How are you any different than Cayenne or Albarea!?" The ring of metal sounded as the sword was drawn. "EVERYTHING that has happened to Erebonia, to OUR homeland, has happened with YOUR complicity!"

The gathered Ironbloods all drew their own weapons, out of reflex if nothing else. The expressions on their faces made quite clear however that they had no desire to actually bring them to bear on the grieving young man before them.

"Rean, calm down," Claire tried. "You're being too-"

Rean took a step forward, and then another. The tachi was now in his hands. Claire's face twisted in consternation as she found herself leveling her pistol at him.

"Rean," Rufus spoke up. "His excellency had many reasons for his actions. And you are one of them."

Rean came to a stop. The angle of his blade wavered ever so slightly.

"What?" he said in a hushed tone.

Rean met Osborne's gaze, and felt those piercing eyes seemingly see right through him. His own eyes suddenly glazed over as a long buried memory began to resonate with that gaze. A gaze that he had seen before, one filled not with burning will, but with sorrowful despair.

"Rean…I pray you grow up strong and healthy," a gruff and pained voice sounded. "…Oh, Aidios…If you're listening, hear me now. Please, allow this child…"

Rean continued staring blankly ahead until his eyes focused once more, once more on a man that he now recognized. His chest tightened and he clutched it, gasping for breath. It was too much, too much. How could this be, the man that he had come to despise so much, what sick joke of the Goddess was this?

Osborne gave a bark of a laugh. It could even be described as overjoyed.

"I see you finally remembered the truth," he said, holding open his arms. "I'm glad to finally see you again, my son. You've grown into a fine young man."

It was impossible, utterly impossible. The man that had been behind all the pain and despair, all the machinations that had set so many people into motion and brought such suffering to people all across Erebonia, that was the man that Rean was kin to. And now Rean found himself falling into despair, into pain, as he was faced was this incontrovertible proof.

"Indeed," Osborne was not yet done, "the Empire will soon know of the Ashen Chevalier, the hero whose brave deeds allowed us to reclaim the capital."

Beneath that pain and sorrow however something else flickered.

"And who better to assist me," Osborne concluded, "than a national hero?"

A rage, unlike anything that Rean had felt before. Greater than when Elise was threatened when they were mere children, greater still than when that magic knight under the old schoolhouse had threatened to kill her. And somehow, beyond all reason, far greater than when Teo Schwarzer, the only man whom Rean would ever recognize as his father, had been gunned down by the jaegers that invaded Ymir in source of the Princess Alfin. The angle of the sword dipped.

The motion was so fast barely anyone even knew to react, much less had the time to do so. Rufus was not anyone however, bring his sword about and blocking Rean's slash. The scion of the House of Albarea gritted his teeth at the sting of the blow, barely keeping on his feet. The figure that now pressed against his blade growled and pair of blood-red eyes met Rufus' gaze.

"Oh crap!" Millium exclaimed.

"Rean stop!" Claire shouted.

The captain was desperately fighting down the instinct to open fire but rapidly running out of options. With a sudden heave Rean shoved aside Rufus and charged straight for Osborne. The shot from Claire was dead on and effectively pointblank. Rean shifted his form and the bolt of energy impacted harmlessly against the Zemurian blade. The divergence was just enough to give Osborne time to peddle backwards, the tachi slicing through air instead of the chancellor's gut. Even so a sliver could be seen in his clothes, marking just how narrow his escape was.

"Sorry kid," Lechter said, charging forth with ARCUS in hand. "Nothing personal!"

And blasted Rean with a burst of ice. That should have at least slowed him down. From his movements Rean did not even seem to notice. He continued forth, until Millium hoped in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Rean, you need to stop!" she pleaded.

Airgetlam manifested, its own arms wrapped around the girl in a defensive posture. There was no hesitation in Rean's action, no pause. The flat of his blade slammed down upon the puppet's head, sending it toppling over onto Millium as the girl let out a surprised cry. And then he was one step closer to the chancellor, once step closer to delivering the killing blow. One step too far as suddenly another sword met his own blade, and a barrel was shoved straight into his face.

"Stand down Rean," Sara Valestein, homeroom teacher of Class VII, ordered.

"Instructor." Rean's voice sounded in a chilling tone. "Why are you defending the chancellor. You hate him."

"That may be so, but I can't let one of my students turn into a coldblooded murderer," Sara responded.

"The chancellor is one of the guiltiest people in the Empire," Rean said. "And because of his power, no authority possesses the means to make him answer for his crimes. No one, but me."

"You can't take the law into your own hands Rean," Sara scowled. "That just continues the cycle of hatred and retribution, continues all the suffering."

"So you're just going to let him walk away?" Rean demanded. "You're just going to turn your cheek and let him keep on breaking the rules himself?"

"If that's the price I have to pay to keep my own conscience clean, then yes," Sara said firmly. "Believe me Rean, I've walked the path where I did whatever I wanted, consequences be damned. I could have been one of those Northern Jaegers that took Duke Albarea's money and committed all those atrocities for him. I didn't, and I won't let you go down that path either."

The pressure from Rean's blade did not let up. Neither did he press forth however, and something told Sara that in this state Rean probably could overpower her, even if only momentarily. The others had recovered however and even if Rean got past her his chances of taking down Osborne were effectively nil now that he had lost the element of surprise. And they were dropping even further as the rest of Class VII mustered themselves.

"Rean!"

The tachi wavered ever so slightly but Sara made sure not to take advantage of it. If Rean felt threatened, there was no telling how he might react. Fortunately the young woman that had called out to him could also sense this. Laura might have been at the front of the rest of the class as they raced over but she kept her distance from the two combatants.

"Rean," she said again. "Please. Sheathe your sword. If you continue to wield it in such anger, you will only invite an even greater tragedy."

Sara kept her eyes on Rean's, watching as they softened slightly. If anyone was going to be able to talk him down, it was going to be Laura. Not just because they were both students of the sword, but because of a far deeper connection that they shared. Just as Sara began to hope that Rean really would listen, that he just might be brought back around, his eyes hardened again.

"Cra-"

Before she knew it there was not just one blade pressed against her own but three. And then she was flat on the ground, literally run over as suddenly a trio of forms descended upon the chancellor from different directions. Rufus managed to intercede between one and another suddenly found a despairing Laura meeting his blade. The third had a clear shot at Osborne, until a pair of shot sounded and it disappeared. Fie stood there, gunblades in hand, her usual stoic façade now a dull look of disbelief at what she had been forced to do. The shadow fighting Rufus was similarly dispelled as the noble managed to plant his blade in it. The only one that remained, the real one, was locked in another standoff.

"Rean," Laura whispered, tears slowly escaping her eyes. "Why? We promised, to walk the path of the sword together. To fight to preserve the peace and happiness of others, _together_. Why?"

"I'm sorry Laura," Rean answered softly. "I thought, that we could end this war quickly, to keep the conflict from spiraling out of control and getting more and more people hurt. But we failed. First at Celdric, and now here in Heimdallr."

"But we didn't fail Rean," Laura insisted. "We brought Duke Albarea to justice, and we've stopped the Vermillion Apocalypse! The war is over!"

"No it's not!" Rean screamed, causing even those observing the standoff to start. "We haven't ended the war, Laura. All we've done is to give that _man_ everything he wanted." The young man could not even speak the name. " _He_ gambled the fate of the entire Empire in order to achieve his goal. _He_ let this war happen, letting untold thousands suffer and even die, in order to further _his_ ambition."

Laura's eyes actually wavered at that. While everything she had said was certainly true, so was every one of Rean's words as well.

"And _he_ isn't going to stop," Rean continued, "you heard what he said. He's going after Crossbell next, just like he did with Jurai. Do you know what will be left of Erebonia when he's done, Laura? A nation bereft of pride and dignity, whose mark upon Zemuria will be as bullies and thugs."

"You know not what you speak of, young Schwarzer," Rufus interjected. "The forces that his excellency has faced do not grant the leisure of restraint."

"Is that what you're reduced to Rufus?" Rean spat. "The ends justify the means? How very, noble of you. I'm sure Duke Albarea would be proud."

Rufus frowned. "Take care Rean, some things cannot be unsaid, or undone."

Before the noble could say anything further Rean coughed, a spurt of blood splashing over the locked blades.

"Rean!" Laura exclaimed in alarm. "Please, stop this now. I do not wish for all that is left of you to be a cold form in my arms!"

Rean smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Laura. You returned to me, blade unbroken." His muscles were now definitely wavering even as he refused to back down. "But I have proven myself unworthy of your grace."

"Rean!"

A light flashed and Laura nearly toppled over, her sword slamming into the ground.

"Wha-where did he go!?" Alicia exclaimed.

A thud sounded and everyone turned about to see Rean collapse next to Vita. The dark aura about him was now gone and his hair returned to its natural color. Rean was barely able to hold himself up on his knee, hands clasping his tachi.

"Well, that was quite the spectacle," Vita said somewhat nonchalantly. "You are strong, Rean, but I'm afraid you're still a ways off from challenging all of your former allies at once."

"So, it seems," Rean said as he gasped for breath.

"Vita, what are you doing?" Emma demanded.

"Just lending a hand to keep you all from killing each other," Vita said with a smile. She looked over at Rean. "What do you intend to do now?"

Rean closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them there was no light within.

"Duvalie once said that to qualify to be an enforcer, one must possess some darkness," Rean said before looking up to meet the woman's gaze. "How much darkness do you see in me, Anguis of Ouroboros?"

Gasps sounded all about though not from Vita herself. After a brief moment she smiled.

"The light still shines brightly within you, Rean Schwarzer. But a great light casts an even greater shadow."

As if to accent that circles formed about Vita, Rean, and Valimar.

"A teleportation circle!" Emma exclaimed.

"Damn it, stop them!" Sara cried even as she charged forth.

Laura was on the move even before her instructor.

"Rean! No!"

The young man looked over and met her gaze. The dullness in his eyes disappeared for a brief moment, only to be replaced with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Laura. And, thank you."

As her steps finally brought her to him, Rean disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Laura reaching out and grasping nothing but air. She stood there in stunned disbelief, until her hand empty hand closed. The gallant and elegant face twisted until only anguish could be glimpsed upon it. Wrapping her arms around herself, Laura hugged her chest tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rean," she whispered. And then more loudly. "Rean." And finally, a cry ringing of heartache. "REEEEAAAANNNN!"

* * *

The Albarea estate in the noble district of Bareahard was a grand affair as befitting its noble occupants. Granted one such occupant had as of late been less deserving of that appellation, which was the primary reason why the guards now securing the estate grounds were from the Railway Military Police instead of the Kreuzen Provincial Army. Or at least they should have been, save for the fact that there were no guards visible at the gates. The sound of gunfire ringing out however made quite clear they were not actually absent.

"Damn it, he's too fast!"

"Call for reinforcements! Do _not_ let him break through to the duke!"

A snort sounded from the youth, a glint of his sword flashing as it sliced through the RMP soldier's rifle.

"As if I care in the least about that man."

"Then what are you here for!?" another soldier demanded.

Rean made no answer, instead delivering a solid whack with the pommel of his tachi into the man's chest. The soldier gasped and slumped over, unconscious. Rean had thus far been very lucky and avoided the outright shedding of blood. That time would come though, of that he had no doubt. Hurrying along his way, he recalled the less than straightforward path through the western wing towards his target. After a few minutes in which he avoided running into any further interference he finally arrived at his destination. Despite the commotion going on there were still two RMP soldiers standing guard. They immediately leveled their weapons at Rean even as they shouted a warning.

"Halt or-"

There were situations when one had the luxury of issuing a warning. There were others where shooting first was the prudent course of action. This was most certainly the latter seeing as Rean already had his sword drawn.

"Wha-"

The barrels of their rifles slid off, leaving the two soldiers stunned motionless. That could have proven fatal had Rean intended to kill. Instead when the two woke up they would be suffering some major headaches but would otherwise be uninjured, save for perhaps their pride. Not sensing any further danger Rean sheathed his sword and entered, and neatly sidestepped a maid trying to smash a flowerpot over his head. The woman let out a shrill cry as Rean grabbed hold of her.

"If you would please refrain from any further theatrics, I assure you, I will be leaving here without causing you any harm."

The woman spent a second looking at him, and fainted outright the next. Rean simply sighed and then looked up when a chuckle sounded.

"My, my, this is most unexpected."

Seated in one of the chairs was Scarlet, the red-haired woman wearing a more modest dress than Rean was used to seeing her in. Then again her choice of clothing was likely restricted to what the RMP and the Albarea household was prepared to provide so that was perhaps not a surprise.

"Scarlet," Rean greeted as he gently laid the maid down on an empty bed. "I see that you are making progress in your recovery."

The woman in question stretched a bit, grimacing from the slight aches that still ran through her body. "I suppose I am. You on the other hand, well, I can only imagine this is not purely a social call."

"That is so," Rean said before taking a deep breath. "Crow is dead."

Scarlet's expression stiffened. "I, see." And she sighed. "I suppose, I should have expected that. The news coming out of Heimdallr have been, confused, to say the least. But, I had hoped. If anyone could have, I thought it was you."

"Me too," Rean said. "I've learned a lesson about hubris there."

Scarlet chuckled again. "Does that mean you no longer hold to your sense of optimism, young man?"

"Perhaps not," Rean said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "There is more. Chancellor Osborne has returned."

This time it was anger that twisted Scarlet's expression. "So I have heard. All that we sacrificed, seems to have been for nothing."

Rean walked over and bent down onto one knee, extending a hand. "Come with me."

The woman blinked. "What?"

"I do not trust Osborne to not move against those that played a role in his assassination. Come with me, please."

Scarlet remained motionless for several moments before smiling once more. "I take it back. You are still as optimistic as ever. No, not optimistic. Kind."

Rean smiled sadly. "I have no right to called that anymore. Not after what I have done. And certainly not after what I will do."

"Kind," Scarlet insisted. "And full of heart. You remind me very much of C."

Rean breathed deeply. "Thank you, for the compliment."

Scarlet chuckled once more and reached out, taking Rean's hand. "You saved my life. A life that I no longer wanted. Give me reason to live once more, Rean Schwarzer."

A red light began glowing around the two, swirling about until it completely enveloped them. By the time the RMP soldiers arrived to search the room both were long gone.

* * *

The ride up to the village of Ymir was done in silence, with neither Elise nor Laura making a sound as they sat side by side. Claire regarded the two, trying to find something to break up the awkwardness in the cable car. The RMP captain however found herself at a complete loss as to how to do so, not least of which because she was the source of said awkwardness. It would be unfair to suggest that either of the young women she was accompanying were spiteful in any way but it was impossible to ignore Claire's connection to Chancellor Osborne, just as it was impossible to deny the role the chancellor played in driving Rean away. For Elise her dear brother, whom she had just been reunited with after he came to her rescue, was so cruelly stolen from her once more. And for Laura, the only remnant of the love that she shared with Rean was his last words to her, a heartfelt apology. Under such circumstances Claire would not have blamed the two women in the least if they felt at least some resentment against her. They were all only human after all.

The car came to a stop and the doors opened. Without uttering a single word Elise and Laura rose and headed for the exit. With a sigh Claire followed. As the trio emerged from the station they were greeted by not just the Schwarzers but also it seemed the entire village.

"Elise," Lucia said, stepping forward.

Elise's form trembled and she threw herself into her mother's arms. "Mom. I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't bring Rean back with me. I'm so, so sorry…"

Sobs sounded from the girl and Claire felt her own heart twist in sympathy at the sight.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for," Lucia assured her daughter even as her own cheeks were stained with tears. "You came back to us, Elise, and that's all you needed to do."

Teo placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder before looking over at Claire and Laura.

"Captain Claire. Laura. Thank you for seeing my daughter home."

Both women bowed slightly, though Laura's form dipped a bit lower.

"It was the least we could do," Claire said.

"We should not all be standing out here in the cold," Teo said. "Please, join us in the house."

"Thank you, Baron Schwarzer," Laura accepted before Claire could make her own response.

The man's expression softened as he regarded Laura. "Just Teo is fine, Laura. There is no need for such formality from you."

Laura's own face wavered for a brief moment before it resumed its stoic mask. Nevertheless she nodded. Claire herself watched impassively. There was a significance in the baron's words, just as there was in the fact that they were not addressed to her. She did not raise her voice however, remaining an observer for now.

Teo turned about to face the gathered villagers. "Everyone, thank you for having come to welcome my daughter home. After she has had some time to rest and recuperate, I am sure Elise will be ready to return to brighten our daily lives as before."

Solemn nods answered the baron's statement and a few kind words came in turn as the crowd dispersed. It was evident to Claire that the people of Ymir truly did love their liege and his family, and were as pained by the absence of their prodigal son. This was not going to be easy.

Claire followed the others as they returned to the baron's residence and once in the warmth of its walls allowed herself to relax just a tiny bit. As all of them gathered in the dining hall a maid emerged with a pot of tea and busied herself pouring cups for all of them. Only after she had retreated back into the kitchen did the real conversation begin.

"Captain." Teo's gaze shifted. "Laura. Please. An explanation if you will. Where is my son."

That last word carried such weight, such strength, and yet such despair, that Claire found herself almost struggling to keep her breathing steady. The baron deserved to know the truth, and yet that same truth might well crush him. Crush all of them. Dared she tell it? Claire glanced over to Laura but the other woman was simply sitting there, eyes closed. The captain grimaced. Apparently she would need to be the one to make the opening statement. Was this some sort of twisted penance from Aidios? Surely the goddess was not that cruel.

"Rean," Claire finally managed. "His friend, Crow, fell in battle. Not to Rean or any of his classmates, but to a gambit Duke Cayenne attempted as his defeat neared. Rean took this, extremely poorly. I believe that the grief he experienced proved overwhelming, and it impacted his judgment severely when it was revealed that Chancellor Osborne had in fact survived."

Teo's eyes narrowed. Even in Ymir some news of what had transpired in the capital had reached them, including the seemingly miraculous survival of the Iron and Blood Chancellor.

"His excellency also chose that moment to, reveal his relation to Rean."

Gasps sounded on the other side of the table from Lucia and Elise. This particular bit had been kept from the younger girl, in fact it was being kept from near everyone that had not been physically present when it happened. The Schwarzers however would have learned the truth eventually, if not from Claire then certainly from one of Class VII's members, such as Laura.

"This revelation seems to have pushed Rean over the edge," Claire said. "He, reacted violently, and charged the chancellor for complicity in all that has transpired in the last few months. He then, attempted to kill the chancellor. After the rest of us attempted to stop him, he withdrew and disappeared."

Teo regarded Claire impassively but the captain could see the emotions raging within his eyes. Sorrow, disbelief, even a bit of anger. With visible effort his gaze shifted over to Laura.

"Laura. Is this true?"

The baron's question was not an accusation against Claire, it was simply that of a shocked father trying to grasp the magnitude of what he had just been told. Claire waited patiently for Laura to confirm the chain of events. There was no need for her to personally try to emphasize them, the best thing for the baron and his family now was to hear it from someone else that had witnessed them.

"It is not."

Claire's head snapped over as she stared at Laura in disbelief. The younger woman's eyes opened, and there was not a hint of doubt in them.

"Rean may have been emotionally distressed at the time," Laura continued, "but he remained fully cognizant of his actions. And he made a conscious, deliberated decision, regarding the culpability of Chancellor Osborne, and decided to act upon it."

Disbelief turned into shock as Claire listened to Laura's words. Did she know what she was saying? What she was insinuating? The ramifications if Rean was sound of mind when he decided to draw his blade against the chancellor? At minimum that amounted to attempted murder. At worst, treason.

"I see," Teo said heavily.

Claire looked back at the baron, her eyes still wide. Surely the baron was not seriously contemplating this.

"Your lordship-"

"Thank you captain," Teo cut Claire off brusquely, "for everything that you have done for my son, and my family, these past few months." The baron's eyes hardened ever so slightly. "If you would please leave us now, my family needs some time to process all that has happened."

Claire's jaw tightened. The dismissal was directed solely at her. Laura was obviously included in that bit about family. In so dismissing her Teo was making clear just whom he believed regarding the events of that day, and just how much credibility Claire had burned trying to sugarcoat things. That was obviously a mistake, but hindsight was what it was because it was too late. Reluctantly Claire stood.

"Then with your permission, your lordship," she said with a slight bow.

As Claire took her leave she could feel the stares that followed her out. Followed her, and burned straight through her.

End Prologue

I ended up considerably expanding the prologue to get in two more scenes that needed to happen before the story proper. That about doubled its size. Full chapters I expect to run about a third longer, so ~7000 words each.

After playing through Trails of Cold Steel II and finishing chapter 3, I really needed to get this off my chest. The, level of frustration that I felt at Rean's reaction at the end of that chapter is, well, hard to describe, and writing this was pretty much an act of catharsis. There was a passivity to Rean's actions that just did not sit well with me. He, and to a certain extent all of the members of Class VII are just too forgiving and understanding in a lot of respects, but Rean especially seems to have a lot of difficulty holding any sort of grudge. I suppose that is part of his charm and the reason why he was able to be the heart of the class. But I thought, what the hell, wouldn't it be more interesting to see a version of Rean that, well, snapped, so to speak. Who was overwhelmed by all of the pain and grief.

Anyway, this is all just setup, to set the stage. Things are going to obviously take a much different turn than what we saw in the epilogue sections of CSII. Those of you that have read my other fic A Cold Calculus might have some inkling as to how I like to develop my stories. I'm also going to try to inject a bit more realism into my take on the Kiseki universe, at least from the geopolitical and military perspectives. In other words, expect an actual body count whenever there is combat. That bit more than anything else always frustrated me a bit, the way that war was portrayed so cleanly for the most part.

I have a general plan of how I want to end this story and I have a few story arcs worked out. This story is however is very much a flying by the seat of my pants thing, and I expect the update schedule to be a lot slower than what I've managed for In Tune or A Cold Calculus. I also expect it to be shorter for that matter. I'm thinking maybe 20 chapters, 30 on the outside.

Anyway, those of you that decide to stick around, I hope you will enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome and if you have any questions feel free to post them in the reviews. I try to make sure to answer any said questions in author notes of following chapters.

Mandatory disclaimer: I don't own Kiseki. Really wish I did though, so then I would know who the blazes the Grandmaster is and what Ouroboros' plans for the Sept-Terrions are.


	2. Chapter 1

_It is said the most wonderful thing in this world is love. It can also be the most sorrowful thing. Rean was someone that loved others so strongly that he was almost always prepared to forgive and extend the hand of friendship. Even a man as kind of him however has limits, and he reached them in the aftermath of the Battle of Heimdallr. Perhaps it was because he loved too strongly, that he could find no other way of protecting those he loved save by hurting them. Either way it was a lamentable turn of events that could have been entirely avoided._

 _-Olivert Reise Arnor, Prince of the Erebonian Empire_

Chapter 1: A Blade Unbroken

Rean took a single step back. It was probably the only thing that saved him from being beheaded outright as Duvalie's sword sliced through what was now thin air. The Stahlritter was not one to ever go easy, whether it be a duel to the death or a mere practice session. She could also really, really hold a grudge, which probably had something to do with the ferocity with which she was coming after Rean.

He managed to parry another swing, making sure to maneuver himself about so as to avoid Duvalie being able to reverse the motion of her blade and stabbing him while his guard was shifted. That still was almost not enough as the sheer speed of her motions saw a thrust going straight for his gut. Rean slammed his sword down, driving Duvalie's blade into the ground and using it as a springboard to launch himself over her. That bought him only a little bit of time as the knight yanked her sword out and sent it slicing behind her.

Metal rang out as their two blades became locked. In a test of strength however Rean possessed a slight edge, forcibly shoving Duvalie's sword aside and executing a horizontal slash. Again the clash of metal sounded as Duvalie used her shield to block the attack. Rean could see the woman grimace however as the blow stung her arm. He was also inside her guard and so Rean pushed forward, letting the edge of his tachi grind against the shield until it was clipping the side of Duvalie's armor. Rean slammed the back of his boot against Duvalie's calf and the knight lost balance, desperately planting her blade into the ground to avoid from falling over. The moment however saw her pressed against the edge of Rean's sword. A trickle of blood dripped along the blade.

"My win," Rean declared as he withdrew his blade.

"Gah," Duvalie groaned. "How did I lose to you _again_!?"

"I won't say it was an easy fight," Rean said as he wiped his blade and sheathed it in one smooth motion. "There were a few times where I thought you really would take my head."

"If only," Duvalie said with a pout.

Rean cleared his throat. The expression on the knight's face could almost be considered adorable save for the subject matter. It was also quite clear just why Duvalie did not herself qualify to be an enforcer.

"We should probably get that bandaged up," Rean said.

Duvalie sniffed as she looked down at her side. "This? Tis a scratch. It will be gone by the new day."

Rean regarded the wound himself. "Maybe so, but better safe than sorry. And I would not want to have you suffer an infection on my account. Who knows when Arianrhod might have a mission for you."

Duvalie's expression noticeably twitched at the mention of her lord.

"I suppose it would not do to take undue risks," she said with a sniff.

The training hall they were using was at least well stocked, not just with practice targets and the like but also first aid. Granted if something unfortunate was to happen during a training session, how much good such kits would do when one considered the capabilities of those that frequented this hall was an open question. Then again there were times when they could be quite useful for taking care of small nicks and cuts like this. Rean grabbed the kit and ruffled through it to find some bandages and salve. When he returned to Duvalie's side she cast him a withering glare.

"What is it now?" Rean said in resignation.

"You did not propose this for the sole purpose of being able to touch my flesh, did you, Rean Schwarzer?"

"Would you please stop making me out to be some sort of pervert?" Rean said. "Look, the cut is at a pretty awkward place for you to reach over. Things would go much quicker if I helped patch you up."

"Well, I suppose," Duvalie conceded though a faint reddening of her cheeks could be seen.

"And the name's Rean Osborne," he continued, his voice hardening ever so slightly. "Please try to remember that."

The knight's eyes narrowed as she regarded Rean for several moments before snorting. "Fine, if you insist." She then turned about, bunching up her undershirt to reveal the cut. "Now get on with it, we don't have all day."

With a bemused sigh Rean got to work, first applying some ointment and then pressing a bandage over the wound. It was fortunately not very deep. After tying it down with some gauze he gave the dressing a pat. To Duvalie's credit she had remained motionless the entire time.

"There, all done," Rean declared. "Hopefully it will heal without leaving a scar, but then again the society's medical technology should make sure of that anyway."

He then proceeded to pack away the first aid items as Duvalie adjusted her outfit.

"Thanks," the knight said begrudgingly.

Rean allowed himself a slight smile but made sure he remained facing away from Duvalie. "You are welcome."

"My, getting a little close there, aren't we?" a flirty voice sounded.

Duvalie inhaled sharply, pulling down her undershirt and glaring at the newcomer. Scarlet however was unperturbed, a smirk still plastered over her face.

"I think you enjoy teasing a bit too much, Scarlet," Rean said as he finished packing up the kit.

"Well a lady has to find her fun somewhere," the woman said. "And you and Duvalie make it so easy."

Duvalie let out a growl of frustration. "Why are you even still here? You're not training to be an enforcer, and you're not participating in any of the society's projects. Just get on your way already!"

"No can do little lady," Scarlet said. "Rean's the one that kept me from meeting the goddess' judgment, so I'll be sticking with him until the very end."

The knight gave an exasperated sigh and seemed ready to sulk off as Scarlet continued.

"Anyway, the real reason I dropped by is Arianrhod wanted to have a word with both of you."

That got Duvalie's attention and she noticeably perked up.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Just that she wanted to speak with you two," Scarlet said with a shrug. "Arianrhod might be a bit more forthright than some of the other Anguis but she still isn't exactly the chatty type."

"But of course," Duvalie said. "My lord's words may be sparing but they are each weighted with deep meaning."

Scarlet looked tempted to burst out laughing but the glance from Rean kept her from succumbing to that temptation, if only barely.

"Well it would not do to keep your lord waiting then," Scarlet said instead as she turned to leave. "The two of you'll have plenty of time to hit on, I mean at, each other afterwards."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Duvalie exploded.

Scarlet was already making her escape however and this time she did let out a burst of laughter. Rean simply sighed. Whatever had he done to deserve being stuck in between this kind of madness. Oh right. The whole trying to kill the chancellor thing. And still trying to for that matter.

"C'mon Duvalie," he said as he too headed for the door. "Don't let Scarlet's teasing get to you, a knight should be composed regardless of whom tries to perturb her, would you not agree?"

Duvalie sniffed as she followed. "Hmph, I hardly need you to tell me that."

Sure you don't, Rean did not say aloud.

The estate the two were residing in was quite large, not surprising since it needed to house the entirety of the Stahlritter when they were not deployed on missions. Upon first arriving Rean had been taken aback by just how many knights were under Arianrhod's command. True he had expected some number seeing as otherwise there would not be much for Duvalie to be 'head knight' of but learning that the Stahlritter was a company sized unit was still something of a shock. And while none of them were quite as strong as Duvalie herself, they were of similar caliber. Had the society chose to employ all of them in Erebonia, the war might have gone very, very differently.

"Hi Rean!"

Rean looked over to see a gaggle of knights waving at him. He smiled and waved back, then noticed Duvalie giving him a very flat stare. He cleared his throat.

"Just, being polite."

"I'm sure," the knight drawled.

Rean was hardly the only man at the estate, far from it. Still as the newest resident and combined with his reputation for having actually fought Duvalie on equal footing multiple times he was attracting a fair bit of attention from the unattached members of the order. Rean was pretty sure Scarlet had something to do with that, what with all the rumors she seemed to enjoy spreading.

The two entered the manor house and proceeded up to Arianrhod's office. As much as she was a knight she was also a lord and thus often busy with the affairs of the estate. That meant when one was summoned one should not waste her time by making her wait. Conversely Arianrhod was also not in the business of wasting other people's time when she called for them. Duvalie knocked once to alert her liege of their arrival as they walked through the open door.

"Ah, I see the two of you have finished your duel."

Arianrhod, the Steel Maiden, Seventh Anguis of Ouroboros, was a sight to behold. With her flowing blond hair and emerald-like green eyes anyone would be captivated by her majestic beauty. Even without her armor Arianrhod maintained a regal bearing, one full of confidence and grace. Little wonder Duvalie had spoken so highly of her. Since coming under her tutelage Rean found that at times he was also captivated by the sheer majesty of the woman.

"Yes your grace," Rean said. "As always Duvalie has proven to be a formidable partner, and I am grateful for her guidance."

"I am glad to hear it," Arianrhod said, closing the book she had been perusing and setting it aside. "You have made considerable progress over the past few months, faster than even I had anticipated. Perhaps one day I may be able to call upon you as a sparring partner."

Rean tried not to wince. He had dueled Arianrhod once and gotten his ass so thoroughly thrashed that he spent the next week recovering before he could walk without constantly irritating his bruises. Granted it was a most educational experience, but the gulf between him and the Seventh Anguis was so wide that even now he was not sure if he could see the other side.

"Perhaps," Rean said, "one day. Far, far away."

Bemusement colored the smile Arianrhod favored him with. And then her expression turned solemn.

"As I have said, you have made phenomenal progress over the past few months. Progress enough that the grandmaster believes you ready for your next test."

Rean's eyes widened. "That, is most unexpected."

"Do not underestimate your strength, Rean," Arianrhod said. "And at the same time do not overestimate it either. You have yet a ways to go, but you will only improve if you face genuine adversity. Only by overcoming such challenges can you continue to grow, and the grandmaster has determined that one has arisen that should prove most, educational."

Rean nodded. "Then I am honored. I presume the task is also of at least some importance to the society."

"It is, and it also happens to coincide with your own interests."

That caused Rean to narrow his eyes. "This, is related to the chancellor?"

"Indeed so. Do you recall Vita mentioning that Chancellor Osborne had seized control of one of the thirteen factories?"

Rean thought back, his eyes momentarily losing focus. "The Black Workshop."

"Correct," Arianrhod nodded approvingly. "The Professor has been most displeased with losing it, especially considering the work it was doing on combat archaisms and their control systems. He wishes for it to be returned to the fold."

"Which presumably necessitates neutralizing whatever force the chancellor has guarding it," Rean said.

"A mission you are most suited for, do you not agree?" Arianrhod said, the edge of her lips quirking up.

"Can't say I disagree," Rean said, "though after I take out the guards how exactly am I supposed to return the place to the society's control? I mean, couldn't the chancellor just send more troops to try to take it back?"

"True, but the Black Workshop's value lies in the data it holds and the researchers there. Extract the researchers, retrieve a copy of the data, and they can be reestablished to continue their work elsewhere."

"But Osborne would still at least have a copy of the research data," Rean pointed out.

"Indeed he would," Arianrhod said. "But without the researchers his ability to make use of it would be slowed considerably."

"I suppose that makes sense," Rean said. "But what happens if the chancellor's moved the researchers."

"According to the Professor that would be unlikely," Arianrhod responded. "The Black Workshop's instrumentation is beyond anything that Erebonia could duplicate at this point in time. For the researchers to perform their work they would need to remain onsite."

"That's, impressive," Rean admitted.

The slight smile was back again. "As distasteful as the Professor's habits can be at times, he is in his own right a genius, one that has pushed the boundaries of knowledge far beyond what many could have ever conceived. In the right hands that knowledge can bring forth great change. In the wrong, devastation."

"And yet can it be said that the society's hands are the right one?"

The sharp breath that sounded next to Rean made clear that Duvalie very much wanted to throttle Rean's neck for what she considered his continuing disrespect. Rean simply flashed the Stahlritter a somewhat apologetic smile. For some reason that simply seemed to make her even angrier. Women were rather difficult to comprehend at times, though he was fairly certain if he ever dared voice that opinion to Duvalie she would beat him into a bloody pulp.

Arianrhod on the other hand simply chuckled. "Keep asking questions, Rean, and you will be able to answer that one yourself." She then looked over at her vassal. "Duvalie, you will accompany Rean on this mission. Lend aid where you feel appropriate, but your primary mission is to observe and evaluate him."

"Yes your lordship," Duvalie said with a deep bow.

"A company of jaegers will be placed under your command to provide you with the necessary manpower to perform the actual extraction of personnel and critical materials," Arianrhod continued. "It will be up to you to keep them in line, Rean."

"Understood, your grace."

Arianrhod nodded, and smiled serenely once more. "I look forward to learning of your success. Go, with the grandmaster's blessing."

* * *

Laura took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with air. As she exhaled she tightened the grip on her sword. The young woman could feel the energy, the mana, that flowed through it. The sensation was beyond anything she had felt previous to holding this sword. No, that was not entirely true. She had felt it before, whenever her father let her hold Galland-Sharl, the ancestral blade of her family. And like that sword, though she only realized it after the fact, her own Brynhildr was also forged from Zemurian ore. Ore that her class had only had enough of to make two weapons from. Back then there was no question that one of those should be a new tachi for Rean, and the resulting blade was an absolute marvel to behold. Then when the time came to select the second weapon, to Laura's amazement everyone agreed that she should be the one to bear it.

A lot of different reasons were put forward as to why, though many boiled down to the recognition that Laura was probably the singularly most skilled warrior in their class. Aside from the instructors no one could take her on a one-on-one match, not even Rean. And when she received the finished blade from his hands, Laura saw that he wanted to her to have it not just because of her martial strength, but also as an affirmation of his own love for her. A love, that apparently was not enough to keep him from abandoning all of them and siding with Ouroboros.

Laura took another deep breath. And slowly exhaled. The turmoil of her emotions was like a storm within her. She felt a great sorrow, and even a bit of anger at Rean's departure. Laura could understand some of what drove Rean to such extremes, and she could even sympathize to a degree the young man's seeming loss of hope. She could not however agree with his chosen course of action, to side with Ouroboros in order to gain the strength to face the threats he perceived. That was not the way of Thors, and it was certainly not the way of the sword.

After a series of inhales and exhales Laura managed to achieve a balance, a serenity in her mental composure. And as she did so a glow seemed to surround Brynhildr. Laura barely noticed it, though she could sense the power that was now surging through her form. A power that needed an outlet.

"HEEEEEEEEEYAH!"

The cry was echoed by a thundering roar as Brynhildr came crashing down. The Arseid school emphasized power over speed and finesse, though that was not to say its practitioners were not quick or graceful. As such the boulder before her did not so much as crack and shatter as literally explode from the force of impact. A shower of rubble and dust peppered the ground away from Laura and when it all settled down the only thing before the young woman was a small crater. The rock itself was now in many, many pieces, quite a few of them tiny at that.

Laura regarded the results of her handy work and frowned. "Still not good enough."

Her power was not lacking, if she could focus and bring it out. The time it took her to reach equilibrium to do so however, that was still a struggle.

"I am still too immature."

That was Laura's own self-assessment. It might have seemed overly harsh but that was the young woman's honest appraisal of her current self. She was not strong enough, she was not mature enough. Yet. There was the distinction between her own measure and that of others she knew. Laura knew she could improve and eventually overcome the limitations she now possessed by her own effort. Others however, too many of those close to her did not hold this confidence in themselves.

With a sigh Laura swung her sword around her shoulder and let it slide into the sheath. Her muscles ached a bit from the exertion but it was an almost refreshing sensation. Of course she would not say no to a nice, cool swim to wash the sweat from her body. She headed back towards the campsite. It had been six months since she came to the forests surrounding Legram with her father to begin training in the advanced forms of the Arseid school. In that time Laura learned a great deal about not only the art of the sword, but also about the limits of the human body and mind. They were not hard limits, in fact the number of people that had succeeded in surpassing them were not few, but to do so required not only effort but preparation. The greatest of wills could achieve for a singular moment power beyond the superhuman. It took the greatest of forms to withstand that moment and be able to repeat the feat. To attain such a form took time, and practice.

As Laura entered the campgrounds she was greeted by the sight of a dead deer strung up on a branch.

"Father?" the young woman called out quizzically.

Victor emerged from one of the tents, carrying with him a very large knife.

"Ah, Laura. You have completed your morning warmup?"

"Yes father." Laura looked over at the dead animal. "Did you, bring down this deer?"

"A bit of happenstance," the viscount said with a dry smile. "I was out gathering some wood when this doe jumped into the clearing, being chased by a few monsters. They brought her down, and then decided they wanted to add me to their palette as well."

"I see," Laura said with a nod. "And it would be wasteful to leave the doe where it fell."

"To an extent," Victor responded. "There would have been plenty of scavengers and other predators that would have made short work of its remains. We humans are not the only predators that prowl these lands after all. Stow your sword and freshen up a bit, then come help me with butchering the carcass."

"I will be but a moment," Laura said.

The young woman disappeared into her tent and wrapped her sword up before emerging and taking a bottle of water with her to the pond. After giving her face and hands a good wash she returned to her father's side as he finished sharpening a large knife. Victor flipped the blade about and presented its handle to his daughter.

"I've already dressed the deer and removed the inner loins," Victor said. "I will leave skinning the rest of it to you."

Laura accepted the knife and quickly got to work. She started from the top, cutting through the inner thigh from the groin area to the legs, careful to avoid the Achilles. Once both legs were done she made another cut from the tail down the back. All in all it took Laura about ten minutes to get the hide off as she paid careful attention to not make a mess of the meat itself. That done Victor joined his daughter, wielding a knife of his own.

"See to the trimming for me, Laura," he said. "I will handle the larger cuts."

"Very well."

Either of them would have been perfectly capable of hacking apart the deer, but properly preparing the meat afterward was a task that demanded a bit more care in performing. Perhaps that in and of itself was a lesson. The two had lived off the land for several weeks at a time these past few months, stopping by Legram only to pick up some supplies or other students partaking in other levels of training. Throughout it all Laura had noticed a pattern to the tasks set about her.

At first she would find herself tasked with gathering wood by chopping down trees. That seemed simple enough at first glance, save for the fact that the great sword used by the Arseid school made for a very poor lumber axe. The solution to that strangely enough was pure brute force, to cleave through the tree in a single slash. It had taken her about a month before she could perform a strike strong and clean enough to do that and also not end up shattering the tree outright.

Then her father placed her in charge of hunting for meat. Not the meat of carnivores like wolves and bears, but of grazers like deer. Very, very skittish deer. Fie would have had a much easier time of it, moving silently and quickly enough to take down such animals. Laura was still not very good at moving with such stealth, but by this point she was starting to understand how to blend into the sounds of her surroundings, to mask her movements with that of other noises. It was still two months before they had a meal with fresh meat in it instead of the jerky that had been packed for them in Legram.

Now, the tasks set before her required not power or stealth but finesse. That was not to say that Laura did not possess said finesse to begin with, but as the previous tasks made clear there was always room for improvement. Laura set aside the knife she had been using for skinning and picked up another, finer edged one. Her father had already set out a tarp to lay the cuts down on and plopped a shoulder onto it. Laura took her own blade and began cutting away the unwanted excess fat, bruises, and cartilage.

The two worked in silence though Victor was done long before Laura herself. Her father proceeded to clean up, washing his hands and arms of any excess blood and flesh before wrapping up what was left of the carcass to dispose of further from their campsite. Even once he was done he did not move to actively assist Laura however, instead simply observing the movement of Laura's knife. He made no comment so as to not distract her and Laura in turn did not try to strike up a conversation. Only when she was done did she meet his gaze. Victor smiled.

"Nicely done, Laura. Tonight's dinner promises to be a fine one."

"That I agree, father," Laura said as she smiled back.

They were far from actually done of course, butchering the doe was only the first step in making the meat actually ready for consumption. And if they did not want what they harvested to spoil there was even more work to be done.

Laura's ears perked up as she heard the snapping of twigs and brushing aside of bushes and branches. Someone was approaching. Seeing as her father remained nonchalant however they were probably expected, at least by him. And indeed when the figures emerged into the clearing Laura found familiar faces on all of them.

"Klaus!" Laura exclaimed.

She did not quite run up to embrace the old butler of the Arseid family, if only because she still needed to wash up from cutting up the meat.

"Lady Laura, it is good to see you," Klaus said with a bow. "The both of you look no worse for the wear."

"The days have not been uneventful," Victor said, "but in their own way they have been invigorating and even rejuvenating."

"I am glad to hear it," Klaus said with a smile of his own.

"What are you all doing here?" Laura asked.

The all included not just Klaus but several of the senior students of the Arseid school.

"We're here as part of our own training," Fritz said. "Can't let you get too ahead of us, Lady Laura."

Laura chuckled. "Well, that is certainly an admirable mentality. Though, Klaus, are you sure you should be coming out like this?"

"Worry not my lady," Klaus said, giving his shoulder a bop. "These bones may be old but they are hardly infirm. I suspect I still have a few years to go before you young whippersnappers will be able to outpace me."

Laura smiled gently at that. "Well, you must all be tired from the hike. We just happen to have some fresh meat, so if you would be so kind to lend a hand, we can have lunch."

"Alright!" several of the students cheered.

With so many more hands actually preparing a meal took almost no time at all. Well, assuming one did not count how long it took to actually cook the meat of course. Some things could not be rushed after all. Still as the meat sizzled on the fire Laura took a moment to relax, leaning against a log with a cup of tea in her hands.

"But really Klaus, what are you doing here?" Laura asked. "Are there not matters that require your attention seeing as father is absent from Legram?"

"I will not be staying long, my lady," Klaus said. "I shall be returning tomorrow, and affairs are not so dire that my absence would be missed for a single day."

"I see," Laura said. "One of the students will be escorting you back then?"

"In a manner of speaking," Klaus said.

When Laura glanced at him however the butler declined to elaborate.

"Hey! We've finished roasting the meat! Come grab some!"

The two walked over and accepted the plates piled high with the roasted venison. The hunks of the otherwise tough rye bread were soaked in the juices leaking out from the meat, adding some flavor to the texture. The slices of tomato and lettuce leaves on the other hand were from the fresh supplies the students and Klaus had brought with them and were a welcome addition. A balanced meal required both red meat and fresh greens after all. And from the looks of it there were even fruits in the sacks waiting to be enjoyed.

"Things have been going well in Legram?" Laura asked in between bites.

"For the most part," Klaus said. "There is still a significant degree of unrest in the country, what with the sentencing of the Duke Cayenne and Duke Albarea. Then there is the matter of Crossbell as well. Nevertheless due to Legram's relative remoteness we have been fairly insulated from the ramifications."

Laura grimaced. Despite the end of the civil war Erebonia was still in considerable turmoil. Weakened as the Noble Alliance was, their provincial guards had not exactly been disarmed at the conclusion of the conflict. For that matter the forces of the Lamarre province under Aurelia Le Guin's command were still in open revolt, causing a not insignificant degree of chaos and danger along the borders it shared with Nortia and Sutherland. And with Calvard's forces literally at Crossbell's doorstep, the chancellor's decision to forcibly annex the city-state created a situation where the still recovering imperial army found its attention split. Hopes for a quick resolution to these lingering issues were proving rather forlorn.

The rest of the meal was filled with a mixture of news from across the empire to idler chatter about the day to day happenings in Legram. Laura could not help but smile as the others conveyed the antics of the Junior Eisenritters, whom in truth were turning out to be surprisingly conscious of their actions and diligent in the tasks granted to them. It did not seem like it would be long before they too would be in the training hall as formal students. Perhaps Laura herself would be their instructor.

"Now then," Victor said, wiping his hands as he finished his pieces of roast. "Onto the real purpose of Klaus' visit."

Laura raised an eyebrow. So there had been something else going on. Still.

"Should you not at least give the food some time to digest, father?"

Victor chuckled. "Oh, I trust we will be just fine, Laura."

The others, Laura included, quickly cleaned off their plates and freshened up. Shortly after they had followed the viscount to a small clearing, one that he and Laura had used often for their training duels these past few months. Both were carrying their respective greatswords.

"Laura."

The young woman returned her father's gaze unflinchingly, causing him to give a broad smile.

"In the time you had spent away from me, you flowered into a swordswoman that would have made Saint Sandlot proud. When you returned, I saw in you a poise and bearing that marked your growth not only as a warrior, but also as a person." A tinge of sadness touched the viscount's expression. "And as a woman."

At that Laura's own eyes flickered but she continued holding his gaze.

"It is always a parent's dream that their child will one day surpass them, for in doing so, we see that future they represent will be a brighter one than the past that we have tread." Victor regarded her with a touch of affection, and joy. "You are strong, my dear daughter. And full of passion. I firmly believe that in time you will indeed reach heights I have only glimpsed." He drew Galland-Sharl. "So allow me to show you heights that _you_ have not yet reached, while that is still within my means."

Laura regarded her father. And then a wide smile broke out over her face. She drew Brynhildr and leveled it at him.

"It would be my honor, father."

A visible crackling of energy began to emit from both combatants and Laura felt the strength of her father's aura press upon her. Unlike in past duels however her own breaths came naturally and without effort. She barely even noticed the other students and Klaus all stepping back. Instead Laura focused all her attention on her father, whom stood before her with blade raised in challenge. Whenever they dueled her blood always quickened and this time was no exception. She accepted it with eagerness.

In a flash Laura closed the distance to her father, Brynhildr piercing forth in a powerful thrust. Victor parried, the two blades ringing as they slide along their edges. Laura drew back a single step, her body already leaning forward as she slashed downward with her sword. Galland-Sharl again met her blade, blocking and pushing back in a single smooth motion. With a flick of his wrist Victor pointed his sword at Laura, forcing the girl to tilt her own blade downward to act as a shield. The tip of the sword touched for only a brief moment but the blow was enough to force Laura to take one step back to brace herself.

Laura was given no time to recover as her father brought Galland-Sharl sweeping across at her. She turned slightly, catching the swing and forcing the blade aside. Victor's guard momentarily open as a result, Laura quickly drew her own blade in and launched another thrust, only to have her father reverse the momentum of his sword and knock the trajectory of Brynhildr downward. The blade sank into the dirt and Victor's weapon made for Laura's head.

Forcing her blade even deeper into the dirt, Laura slid under her father's swing and spun about, using Brynhildr as an anchor she pushed off into the air and landed a solid kick against Victor's chest. The blow took the viscount by surprise and he was forced to retreat a single step just as Laura tore her sword out of the dirt and swung it overhead straight at him. The impact against Galland-Sharl caused the ground beneath both to shudder and a shower of dirt and rubble exploded in a ring about the two. Victor regarded his daughter in surprise, and then beamed at her. Laura smiled back. And then found herself flung backwards as her father landed an open palm strike against her chest with his free hand.

The young woman dug her boots into the ground, trying to stop herself. The act only caused her to tumble about outright and after rolling about a short distance she finally managed to regain her footing. When she did so however her father let out a hearty laugh.

"HAHAHA! Oh Laura, how you have grown!"

There was a swell of pride in his tone and Laura smiled back at him. She might have grown, and in fact this was the first time she could claim to have actually landed a blow against her father. Not with a sword perhaps, but still a blow. She was growing, and she still had some ways to go. It seemed however for today she had demonstrated enough growth as Victor sheathed Galland-Sharl. After dusting herself off Laura did likewise and walked over to her father. Upon reaching him she was enveloped into a tight embrace.

"I am proud, my dearest daughter."

Laura wrapped her own arms about him. "I am gladdened to make you proud, father."

Victor was still smiling as he let her go, but Laura noticed something else in his eyes. A tingle of sadness, even regret.

"Father?"

"I had thought that it would be a year or more before I would be able to impart upon you all of the advanced forms of the Arseid school," Victor said. "Instead you managed to instill within yourself their foundations in a scant six months. I am proud, Laura. But I also grieve."

Laura frowned. "I do not understand."

"In order to overcome adversity, a person can drive him or herself to great heights," Victor said. "You pressed forward, because you feel there is an adversity you must overcome. Is that not so, Laura?"

The young woman inhaled sharply. Now she did understand. And nodded.

"I am sorry, father."

Victor gave his daughter an affectionate rub on the head. "There is nothing for you to apologize for, nor to feel ashamed of. You are an Arseid, with all the passion that our blood entails. For you to truly come into your own, you need to find your own path. And though as a father I fear the tribulations that you will be subjected to upon the path you chose, it is also as a father that I cannot bar or way." The viscount placed both hands on Laura's shoulders. "You, are ready. To step forth yourself."

Laura suddenly found her breathing heavier, more strained than even when she had fought her father. Instead of trying to convey how she felt with words however she reached out and embraced her father once more. And found the two words that would express how she felt.

"Thank you."

* * *

Claire checked her watch. She was taking far more time with this errand than she really should be, considering how busy she was these days. In truth the letter she had left behind should have been enough, and yet she could not quite bring herself to leave Legram just yet. Whether it was a sense of guilt or something else entirely that seemed to insist she should deliver the message in person she could not quite tell. Nevertheless here she was, standing outside the train station waiting for the return of the Arseid family butler. The servants at the estate had said that he should be back before midday but considering he was traveling on foot there was hardly any guarantee he would be able to keep to that schedule. And then Claire caught sight of an elderly man dressed in the colors of the House of Arseid approaching the town gates. Claire chuckled to herself. Of course the man was a servant of the Viscount Arseid, she should not be so quick as to doubt that man's retainers. And then her breath caught as she whom was accompanying the butler.

This was, unexpected. From what Claire had learned Laura was supposed to be in the forests with her father training. Why was she accompanying her family butler back to Legram? Unless he had somehow been injured in the trek? The man did not appear to have come to any harm. Or had the Arseids been worried about him returning on his own? That also seemed unlikely, considerate as the family was to its servants they would not have asked any of them to perform a task that might be beyond their ability. The other possibility was that Laura had concluded her training and was returning to Legram, though in that case where was her father?

Claire shook her head. Too many possibilities and not nearly enough information. And in some ways Laura's appearance was even a good thing as it would allow Claire to actually deliver the message in person. And yet the young woman felt just a bit of trepidation at actually speaking with Laura. That was a new feeling for her, never before had she ever felt any sort of hesitation regardless of whom she was interacting with, be it the chancellor himself or one of the stuck-up provincial army officers. Some of that probably had to do with the fact that back then she knew exactly how the other side perceived her as, and how she wanted the other side to perceive her. With Laura, those emotions were a bit more complicated.

After a sigh Claire pulled herself together. There was no point in trying to draw this out. She still thought well of Laura, even if there was some friction between the two of them. At the very least she could be courteous about this. And so Claire walked down the steps and approached the gate. The RMP officer was however not the only one to notice Laura's return and the young woman was already swamped by the townspeople rushing to welcome her back. The noble daughter smiled happily at them and made sure to greet every single one. That smile however froze when she caught sight of Claire. Claire however pretended not to notice, smiling back and doing her best to keep any strain from reaching her lips.

Laura regarded her for another moment before going back to greeting the people, and quickly excused herself. Once she was untangled from the crowd she made directly for Claire with Klaus on her heels.

"Laura," Claire greeted. "It is good to see you again."

"I must say this is a surprise," Laura responded, without the customary reciprocation, though that might not have necessarily been intended as a slight. "I had not expected to see you here in Legram, Major Claire. And a belated congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you," Claire said politely. "And as for my presence here, I actually came to deliver a message to you, though I was not expecting to be able to do it in person."

"Oh?" Though she might have tried to hide it, Claire could hear a hint of wariness in Laura's tone. "What would that message be?"

Right down to business. "Approximately a week ago an incident occurred at Thors. The old schoolhouse that you and the rest of Class VII investigated began, glowing again. Principal Vandyke has sealed the area off, and efforts to explore it have run into, complications."

Laura frowned. "What sort of complications."

"Both the Imperial Army and the Railway Military Police have deployed teams to explore the, manifestation inside the old schoolhouse, and we have reached what we believe to be the end. Nevertheless the last, level, for lack of a better term, seems to be sealed off, or at the very least we are not able to enter it."

The young woman pursed her lips. "I see. Then you suspect this has something to do with the trial we encountered last year."

Claire nodded. "There is no way to be sure, but that seems highly probable."

"Then you wish my assistance in investigating?"

Another nod. "I understand that this request might be, awkward. We are however out of ideas, and the changes to the old schoolhouse are causing some distress to Trista as a whole."

"I understand," Laura said. "I will lend what aid I can with the investigation."

Claire let the relief she felt show as she smiled. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

Laura turned to face Klaus. "My apologies Klaus, it appears that I will not be able to return home quite yet."

"Not at all Lady Laura," the elderly man said as he too smiled at Laura. "You have a duty that only you may fulfill. And I do not doubt that you will return when you have triumphed."

Laura gave Klaus' hand a squeeze before turning back to Claire.

"Shall we, major?"

"Right this way," Claire began, before noting a flicker in the other woman's eyes. It passed so quickly that she almost thought she imagined it. And then she noticed the edges of Laura's lips. And how the smile on them did not reach her eyes. Claire swallowed. "Lady Laura."

End of Chapter 1

A slight heads up, a few days after I first uploaded the story I ended up going back and significantly expanding the prologue, adding two scenes, one where Rean breaks Scarlet out and another where Claire and Laura escort Elise back to Ymir. If neither of those two scenes sound familiar to you, you'll want to go back and read them. They offer some important context that you don't want to miss.

Considering how relatively small this section of the site is, I seem to be getting the attention of a fair number of readers, proportionally speaking.

Just a comment, what Laura was doing with the boulder was less her trying to go full blast with her power and more her trying to draw out her power more quickly. That is a very important distinction.

As I wrote this, I realized that passive-aggressive dialogue is going to be very strong throughout the story.

One of the things that never quite made much sense was Claire's rank. We're given the impression that she's fairly high up in the RMP command hierarchy. In fact the impression could almost be said that she was the RMP's CO. Except that as a captain, by all rights Claire should not be commanding anything that is bigger than company-size, whereas the RMP itself appears to be far larger, closer to battalion or even regiment size, if only because of how much territory it needs to cover and the scale of some of the engagements it has participated in. Me giving her a promotion isn't going to fix the problems already inherent, but it should at least be a bit more plausible for her to command the number of troops that we'll be seeing her doing in my story.

About all I'm going to say at this point regarding Osborne is that his degree of guilt in starting the civil war is equal to or even greater than that of the Noble Alliance and the Imperial Liberation Front. I have a fairly solid/extensive explanation for why that is the case, but my intention is for that explanation to be laid out in the story proper. Those of you who want to know what it is now, feel free to go dig up the spirited, debate, I kicked off on the XSeed Kiseki subforum. You can also see me picking the brains of omgfloofy and yotaka and pondering on all of the potential plot points their answers inspire.


	3. Chapter 2

_That my brother did monstrous things is not in any doubt. Whether he himself is a monster however is dependent on whether others of similar guilt also deserve that appellation. Rean was always extremely selective of his targets, striking not for the purpose of instilling terror but to chip away at the strength of his chosen enemy. The number of innocent lives that were caught in the crossfire and ultimately lost is deplorable, and is not something that should ever be forgiven. Nevertheless it would be unfair to attribute to him guilt for anything beyond what he actually did, use unjust means to fight an unjust enemy._

 _-Elise Schwarzer, Baroness of Ymir_

Chapter 2: A Shadow Cast

The hulking man in crimson armor that was apparently in charge of this motely bunch of jaegers scowled at Rean. The young man's own expression was of blank disinterest as he looked up at the figure.

"Captain Mansfield. I do not particularly care whether you like me or not, I only need you to follow the orders you were given. If you are not capable of that, then I will have to find someone whom can to replace you."

"Oh I can follow orders alright," Mansfield growled. "Problem here is I don't think you can give 'em. See we were told that an enforcer was going to be leading us on this op. What I see afore me is a pintsized brat whose little stick is almost as big as him!"

A couple of the other jaegers joined Mansfield as he burst out laughing. Rean had already caught on to Arianrhod's directive and true to those orders Duvalie was simply standing aside and letting Rean handle everything. Though from the corner of his eye she seemed a mite irritated as well. Then again Duvalie was at heart a decent person whom did not have much patience for overpompous posturing. Rean sighed. Neither did he for that matter.

With the push of his thumb Hiou came loose from the saya without a sound. The man was still laughing when a flicker of light flashed across his form. Rean was already sheathing his sword. As the click sounded the man's red armor cracked along both sides and the front fell off with a thud.

"Ceramic armor," Rean said without any inflection. "Extremely effective against projectile weapons, including modern orbal guns. Its primary drawbacks are its weight, which the society has managed to solve, and the fact that a fracture renders the armor useless." He glanced down at the armor piece. "Like now." And back up at the man. "It would appear, captain, that you are not properly equipped to participate in this operation. Seeing as we expect to engage hostiles, it would be, unwise for you to come along without serviceable armor." He stepped around the man. "We leave in twenty. If you have not been able to requisition a replacement suit, I recommend you refrain from joining us. Now, who here is the XO?"

One man dumbly raised his hand.

"Your name?"

"Lieutenant Gabriel." And swallowed. "Sir."

Rean nodded, then looked at the other jaegers. They were regarding him more warily now, but he had their undivided attention.

"Listen up, I'm only going to say this once," Rean began. "The facility we're about to hit was formerly under the control of the society. About a year back however Chancellor Giliath Osborne managed to subvert that control, and as far as our intelligence can tell he did it while keeping the place's active defenses intact."

Considering the experience these particular jaegers had with Ouroboros they understood well exactly what that meant. Low murmurs spread amongst their ranks.

"In addition to those defenses the chancellor has stationed a detachment of the Railway Military Police there," Rean continued. "No more than a single platoon, but seeing as they're in a dug in position those numbers should be more than enough to see off a determined attack by anything short of a full battalion." A fierce smile crossed Rean's expression. "But I don't expect that to be much of a problem for you ladies and gentlemen, am I right?"

The smile was soon reflected on all of the jaegers looking back at Rean. He gave a satisfied nod.

"Jesters, fall out!"

The lieutenant clicked his heels together. "Yes sir! You heard the man, to the transports!"

With practiced precision the soldiers rose and hustled out of the hanger towards the waiting armored cars. As Rean turned about he found Scarlet giving him an approving nod. Duvalie's expression was a bit harder to read, but she did not look disappointed. And as for the good captain, Rean could admit some surprise at seeing him returned in a fresh suit of armor.

"Captain," he said with a nod.

Mansfield glared at him. And then nodded as well.

"Those are my boys and girls out there, Lord Schwarzer," he said. "If you waste their lives…"

Rean met his gaze unflinchingly. "I will spend their lives, but they will be spent dearly."

The two continued staring at each other for a moment before Mansfield gave another curt nod. A deeper one as well. As he turned however Rean had one last thing to say.

"Also captain."

The jaeger paused and glanced back.

"One correction." The young man's eyes hardened. "The name is Rean Osborne."

* * *

Bareahard was as Laura remembered it, filled with finely dressed nobles strutting about as if to emphasis their own importance. She never did understand the pretentiousness of the nobles that called this city home, but she also refrained from openly judging them for their actions. At least until the civil war when Duke Albarea ordered the city of Celdric burned to the ground for daring to stand up to his despotic acts. Laura had been perfectly happy to judge the man for that, and to take part in his arrest. One would have thought the duke's fall in grace would have encouraged these people to some self-reflection. Perhaps that was asking too much for those whose entire lives had been one of privilege and entitlement.

One thing that had changed since her last visit was the return of the Kreuzen provincial guard replacing the regular army and RMP in patrolling the city. Two of the guard's regiments were currently participating in the occupation of Crossbell, but the third regiment had remained behind to maintain order in the province. And the man in charge of both the guard and the province's administration was none other than Laura's former classmate, Jusis Albarea.

The guards at the front of the Albarea estate watched her intently as she climbed the path up to the gates.

"Good day milady," one of the soldiers greeted politely if a bit warily when she reached them. "Do you have business here today?"

"I am Laura Arseid, here to call upon the Lord Jusis."

"Ah, of course Lady Laura," the soldier said immediately, bowing slightly. "Please, follow me."

The guard opened the gate and with Laura in tow entered the estate grounds. Once they entered the vestibule a butler came forth. After a whispered exchange with the guard he nodded and came before Laura, bowing.

"Lady Laura, it is a pleasure to see you again. Please, this way, Lord Jusis has been looking forward to your visit."

"Thank you," Laura said. "Has Jusis been well these past few months?"

The butler sighed slightly as they walked. "Lord Jusis has been, extremely busy overseeing the administration of the province. Things were in considerable chaos after his father's arrest, and with Lord Rufus, busy, with matters in Crossbell the young master has had to shoulder a considerable burden. He has done so admirably, but, we do worry."

Laura smiled slightly. Jusis, for all his seeming stoicism, was someone whom fervently believed in the principle of noblesse oblige, that to be worthy of the privileges and entitlements he enjoyed he must uphold the responsibilities and obligations that came with a noble title. That set him far apart from the Duke Cayenne or even his own father in many respects, bringing him closer to humbler peers like the Baron Schwarzer or Laura's own father the Viscount Arseid. If only Erebonia had more nobles like these, it might have been able to avoid the tragedy that was the civil war, and all the losses they suffered as a result.

When they reached their destination the butler knocked to announce them.

"Your lordship, the Lady Laura to see you."

"Enter."

The butler opened the door, bowing once more. Laura nodded her thanks and entered the room, to see Jusis rising from a desk almost overflowing with documents. The smile on his face was a rare open expression of emotion from the young man, but one that Laura was all too happy to reciprocate.

"Jusis," she greeted as she met him halfway.

The two did not embrace, the distance of their relation was not so intimate. Jusis did however take Laura's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It is good to see you," he said. "I must admit to some surprise when I learned you were in Bareahard. I had thought you were still training with your father."

"That stage of my training was declared complete," Laura explained. "And when I returned home to Legram I happened to run into Major Claire, whom had a message for me."

Jusis' expression tightened ever so slightly. "I see."

"Matters are still, tense, with the RMP?" Laura asked softly.

"In a manner of speaking," Jusis said. "But where are my manners, please, sit."

The two migrated over to a lounge-like area and settled into the comfortable chairs. A servant appeared almost immediately, bringing out a tea service and pouring steaming cups for both before retreating. Laura picked up her cup, blowing against it to cool off the liquid. She then took a sip, nodding approvingly.

"A fragrant Earl Grey."

"The estate's servants take particular pride in getting the flavoring just right," Jusis said after a sip of his own. "As for the RMP, things are never simple when they are involved."

"That does seem to be the case," Laura said. "Though they do seem to have withdrawn from the city proper?"

"Only because the nobles were close to rioting over their continued presence," Jusis said. "Despite Osborne's increased standing he and his lackeys remain unpopular in Bareahard, and with Rufus intentionally absenting himself from the city and therefore not available to answer all of the questions as to why he is collaborating so closely with the chancellor, tempers were starting to fray."

"I had not thought things had deteriorated so greatly."

"The situation is for now calm," Jusis assured her, "but considering how many here would have preferred the Noble Alliance to have triumphed outright in the war it was inevitable that the reformist faction's de facto victory would grate." The young man took one more sip before setting his cup and plate aside. "Then there is the fact that I do not trust the chancellor either."

Laura nodded. It was unlikely in the extreme that the population's attitudes towards Osborne would not at least partially reflect that of their nominal ruler.

"You have no regrets in that regard?" she asked.

"If you are referring to my brother, rest assured the answer is no," Jusis stated. "Rufus made clear long ago that he wanted me to walk my own path. If he demonstrates the hypocrisy that would be him trying to sway me to falling in line with the chancellor simply because he is an Ironblood, then I am answered as to whether I should continue placing faith in him."

That was a harsh sentiment, but not one that Laura did not understand.

"Then does that mean the major has not informed you of what has happened in Trista?"

"I have been informed," Jusis said, "though not by the RMP. Principal Vandyke was kind enough to pass on word to me, as well as what information he has been able to glean from the RMP reports."

"I see." Laura now set aside her own cup and plate. "I have already gone through those reports, but they do not reveal much beyond the fact that the internal structure seems to constantly shift. Despite the rather strange developments we witnessed as part of the trial, after each new level appeared the floors themselves remained fixed."

"Quite," Jusis agreed, leaning back into his chair thoughtfully. "Though the RMP seems at a loss as to what could have caused this development."

"Well, if I arrive at an answer I will be sure to inform you."

Jusis raised an eyebrow. "You do not intend to ask for my assistance?"

Laura glanced over at his desk. "You have your obligations here, Jusis. It would be impolite in the extreme for me to impose upon your time more than I already have."

"There was a time when it would have been no imposition at all," Jusis said quietly before sighing. "How quickly things change."

Laura regarded Jusis carefully. "And yet, how they also remain the same."

The young man looked up at her again quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Laura's eyes narrowed. There was a slight tension to Jusis' composure, an anticipation for, something. She decided to take the risk.

"Prove to me I am wrong."

For several long moments Jusis simply stared at Laura, his face a blank expression. Finally he tilted his head.

"Of course you received one too."

Laura smiled slightly before nodding more solemnly. "And you as well. I wonder if the others have."

"How inconsiderate of him, after having left us under such circumstances," Jusis said with just a hint of bitterness.

Laura cocked her head aside. "Do you intend to ignore the challenge then?"

Jusis said nothing for several moments before abruptly standing. He walked over to his desk, and picked up the saber mounted behind it. After executing a flurry of quick slashes and thrusts Jusis sheathed the blade once more.

"It has been some time since I have had the opportunity for proper exercise." He turned to Laura. "It would be a waste to let this one slip away."

Laura gave Jusis an earnest smile. Before she could give voice to her acceptance however another knock sounded. Jusis frowned but responded nonetheless.

"Enter."

The door opened to review the butler, whom immediately bowed.

"My sincerest apologies, Lord Jusis, Lady Laura, but an officer of the RMP arrived with a message from Major Claire."

This time it was Laura that frowned. "What is the message?"

"Major Claire conveys her apologies, Lady Laura, but a matter has arisen that requires her attention and prevents her from escorting you to Trista."

The frown on both nobles deepened.

"Thank you for conveying the message," Laura said, effectively dismissing the man.

With another bow the man retreated, closing the door behind him.

"Interesting," Jusis remarked once they were alone again. "What could cause the good major to react with such swiftness?"

"I do not know," Laura said, "but something tells me I will not find the matter to my liking."

* * *

"Fall back, all units-"

The RMP soldier never got the chance to finish as his form was perforated by a burst of rifle fire. He had only just fallen to his knees before a squad of jaegers rushed past, already intent on their next target. The defensive perimeter set up by the RMP was crumbling quickly, the initial breach created by Duvalie turning into an all-out rout. Even as the RMP retreated however a group of combat archaisms marched forward, forming a wall with their bodies. The guns they mounted started lighting up, forcing the jaegers to take cover.

"Second squad, cover fire," the platoon CO ordered. "Third squad, flank left!"

"Sir!"

One group of soldiers momentarily broke cover, unloading on the archaisms while another scurried around. Well armored and armed, the bipedal walkers currently trying to fend off the jaegers were capable war machines in and of themselves. Approached carelessly and one would meet a very messy end. Their primary weakness however was in their cogitative capabilities. When compared to a human, their decision making abilities fell well short. To maximize their effectiveness still required a degree of human input, as otherwise they could fall victim all too easily to even relatively mundane tactics like being flanked.

Like most armored combat units the archaisms needed to balance armor versus weight. As such the mechs were most heavily armored on the front, then the flanks, while their rear and topsides had only token protection. Still enough to ward off small caliber arms, but the armor-piercing missiles the jaegers had brought were another story entirely. The weapons were a bit bulky but with their enhanced strength Jester's ranks had little problem hauling them around. The second group finished repositioning themselves, took aim, and two of the archaisms were suddenly smoldering piles of scrap.

The remaining archaisms reacted to the new threat and two peeled off to try to suppress the attackers. That was when the third group of jaegers made their presence known, popping up on the right flank and nailing all of the remaining mechs with well-placed shots. Their opponents neutralized, the jaegers regrouped and pressed onward towards their target. Now came the really hard part, playing whack-a-Mishi with the Black Workshop's fixed defenses.

* * *

A short distance from the intensifying skirmish Rean and a much smaller group of jaegers were making their way towards what might ostensibly termed the rear of the base. The Black Workshop was actually embedded into the side of a mountain with technically only one entrance in and out. That created a natural chokepoint which meant any frontal ground assault, including the one the rest of Jester was launching now, had effectively zero chance of actually breaking in short of massive and overwhelming force.

Indirect approaches were however the bread and butter of Ouroboros, and Rean would need to prove his own skill at such if he was to rise to the position of enforcer. Fortunately Novartis was not only a genius in his own right, the man also had a paranoid streak and so installed a series of backdoors into the Black Workshop. The chancellor's forces were bound to have found some of them, but any facility as complex as the workshop would be difficult to completely secure. Getting inside would be the trickiest bit, after which Rean and his team held the advantage. They after all were prepared to inflict collateral damage in pursuit of their objective, whereas the RMP's explicit orders were to keep the place intact and running.

"Here it is," Rean said.

The soldiers looked at the mountainside in front of them and exchanged confused looks.

"Here is what, sir?"

Rean drew his sword and gave the stony wall a poke. A crackle of electricity pushed back the blade, rather forcefully at that, but for a brief moment a corridor was revealed in place of rock.

"A projection along with a protective barrier," Rean answered, perhaps somewhat redundantly.

Reaching into his pocket the young man pulled out a hemisphere with what appeared to be a pupil decorating the top. He held it up to the camouflaged entrance and after a moment it flickered and disappeared.

"In, now."

The soldiers hurriedly obeyed his instructions and once Rean himself was in the barrier and projection reappeared, cutting off all external light. Flashlights clicked and the group looked about.

"Pretty narrow corridor sir," the lieutenant remarked.

"That it is," Rean agreed. "Lights out, everyone goggles on. Corporal, take point. I'll be right behind you. When we reach the exit we're going to need to move fast to avoid getting boxed in."

"Yes sir."

The soldiers killed their flashlights, donned night vision goggles, and hustled, setting a brisk pace as they ran up along the inclined passageway. The climb did not take long ad a few minutes later they came to what appeared to be a dead end. Leaning against the wall Rean extended his senses, trying to pick up anything beyond the breathing of the soldiers behind him. Nothing. If there was anyone waiting in the next chamber they were so still and quiet as to be basically dead. Rean took out the hemisphere again and held it up to the door. This one's protective barrier was not quite as active as to try pushing away anything that touched it. It would still have been solid enough however to resist crude applications of force. With the key he possessed, it gave way with no trouble at all.

The basement chamber they emerged in was also dark, though considering it was used for storage that came as no surprise. A very faint blaring of klaxons could be heard, indicating the entire facility was still on high alert.

"We should be four floors down from the security control room," Rean said. "Most of the guards should have been drawn to the perimeter, but there still might be some around as well as automated defenses. Stick with the plan, try to keep quiet as long as we can, but if we're made I want us to hit them hard and fast. Clear?"

"Clear sir," the soldiers responded in hushed tones.

Rean nodded approvingly. After taking a moment to check if anyone was outside he popped open the door and the squad poured out into the factory corridor. The layout of the basement level was quite open to allow for easy movement of supplies and equipment. That meant if a firefight broke out there were few places to find cover. The walls certainly offered little protection, modern orbal guns were more than up to the task of punching through the relatively thin metal. Going up one had the option of elevators or stairs. Seeing as an elevator could easily be shut down by the security system, stairs were the logical choice. Of course entry into the stairwell could also be locked down when the facility was on high alert.

Rean gave the door handle a single try before stepping back. One of the jaegers immediately took his place, setting a small charge on the lock before also standing well back. The pop that sounded was hardly quiet but the explosion itself was nicely contained to just the door itself. A hefty kick sent it flying open and the group proceeded onward. After two flights they were on the ground floor and the end of the stairwell. Surprisingly the locks were not engaged on this side, apparently the system designer assumed that if someone was already in the stairs they should be there. Or at least should not be trapped in the stairwell.

"There should be another stairwell down the hall to the right," Rean said as they exited. "That'll take us up to where we need to go."

The soldiers leapfrogged down the hall, maintaining a rearguard as others methodically advanced. Now that they were out of the basement it was only a matter of time before they ran into opposition. Unsurprisingly the sound of approaching footsteps was soon heard. Rean's hand flashed a series of signals and the jaegers took up positions. A few moments later a group of RMP soldiers appeared, several clutching wounds or helping others along. That did not save them as the jaegers popped out of hiding and opened up on them. Their targets stood no chance and a single burst of fire saw all of them on the ground, puddles of blood pooling around them.

Rean gave the downed soldiers a quick glance. Six. A full fifth of the platoon that was supposed to be stationed here. A full fifth that would not be getting in his way as his forces stormed the rest of the place. Hopefully the rest of Jester had accounted for some more outside and they only faced a skeleton force now. If nothing else the ambush would have alerted the other RMP soldiers of their presence. Speed was now even more of essence.

The jaegers followed Rean as he charged down the hallway to the second stairwell. Again the lock was blown and they hurried up. Just as they finished one flight however gunfire peppered the stairwell. Rean dove through the door into the level proper and the jaeger immediately after him also made it safely through. The two immediately behind them staggered and collapsed however even as the others scampered for cover. As good as their armor was, the weapons the RMP was equipped with were also of a high caliber.

"Status?" Rean spoke into the radio.

"Got us pinned down here sir," came the answer. "We can't get up the stairs with them taking potshots like this."

Rean considered his options. There were other stairwells but there was no telling which other ones might also be guarded. Considering the numbers of RMP soldiers that might be left they would almost certainly be sitting tight at the natural chokepoints to try to stall his forces until reinforcements could arrive. Rean mentally went over the blueprints he had memorized for this operation.

"Alright, hold tight, we'll try to flank them."

"Roger that sir!"

"With me," Rean said as he broke out into a run again.

The trio hurried down the hall to another stairwell, one that was almost certainly also going to be guarded. One of the jaegers was ordered to hold position and wait while Rean led the other to a third stairwell. Finally Rean himself reached a forth.

"On my count I want smoke grenades popped and tossed into the stairwells," Rean ordered. "Three, two, one, mark!"

Even as he counted down Rean pulled the pin on a grenade he himself was carrying and threw it into the narrow space. The smoke hissed as it filled the stairwell and short bursts of gunfire could be heard in response, to most of them.

"No one at my position boss," one of the jaegers reported.

Rean grimaced. Then again even if he did need to double back he had found at least one stairwell not being guarded. That or the RMP intended for it to be a trap. Only one way to find out. A minute later the three of them were gathered around the ostensibly unguarded stairs. The smoke was still thick enough to make it impossible to actually see anything inside the stairwell but Rean was hardly bothered.

"I'll take point," Rean said. "Count of three before you follow."

"Right behind ya boss," one of the jaegers said.

With a nod Rean charged into the stairwell, jumping onto the railing and leaping upward, using the wall as an anchor to kick himself up even further. When he emerged at the top he saw that indeed, there were RMP soldiers waiting just beyond the door for them. How fortunate Rean had no intention of actually landing before the door. The distinctive sound of a grenade pin popping could be heard and Rean dropped back down a level. The jaegers accompanying him were just charging out when an explosion blew away the smoke lingering in the air. This time Rean did take the stairs and when they reached the next floor a pair of mangled corpses were toppled over on the floor. No one else was about however so the three moved out, headed to flank the other RMP soldiers pinning down their comrades.

As they neared the stairs in question however an explosion sounded. Upon turning the corner what Rean found was not more RMP soldiers standing alert, but more bodies obviously bloodied by an explosive charge. A few moments later the rest of the jaegers were up and emerged.

"I thought I said to wait," Rean said with a raised eyebrow.

The lead jaeger shrugged. "Sorry sir, got tired of sitting on our asses."

"So I see." Rean looked down at the dead RMP soldiers. "How'd you get them?"

The same jaeger made a throwing motion with one arm. "Bounced a grenade off the wall and up the stairs. Not too hard to do once you get the hang of it."

That seemed a mild understatement but Rean let it pass. His team had shown initiative after all, something important when in the field and things did not go according to plan.

"Alright, we're almost there," he said instead. "On me."

The jaegers fell in and Rean once again took point as they hurried towards their target. The controls for the security systems protecting the Black Workshop were ever so helpfully concentrated in one room. A fairly tough room at that, but unless the RMP had had time to completely rip out and replace the orbal circuitry that locked it down then the backdoor Rean had with him should still suffice to get them in. And if not, that was what the pack of explosives they had brought with them was for.

Of course the RMP soldiers stationed outside the room probably would have a thing or two to say about Rean getting close enough to actually use it. They opened up immediately upon sighting the youth but his quick reflexes saw him duck back around the corner before they could open fire. That of course did not guarantee any particular safety as something bounced against the wall. Rean quickly gave the grenade a kick, sending it down the hall before it detonated. Even so he was heartedly glad for the flak jacket he was wearing. It might not stop a bullet but it was more than up to the task against the pieces of metal that peppered his back. That and it was much, much lighter, offering him significantly better mobility than the jaegers.

"Those guys aren't playing around," one of the jaegers remarked.

"No, no they are not," Rean said. "And they're pretty well dug in. Suggestions?"

"Flashbangs and smoke grenades," the corporal responded. "When their disoriented we go in with grenades of our own, flush them out."

"Sounds like a plan," Rean said. "Get to it."

The jaegers took up positions and after exchanging nods two tossed out more smoke grenades. Once the smoke was well and truly built up another two threw two more charges through it and very loud popping sounds could be heard, along with flickers of light through the haze. A couple of rifle bursts sounded but that did not deter the jaegers as they charged in. The explosions that followed were considerably more energetic than the flashbangs and soon enough the cries died out.

Even with all the smoke Rean could tell that the RMP defenders were down for good. Drawing his blade, he gathered his breath and executed a single linear slash. A small gust of wind kicked up, blowing through the smoke and dissipating it just enough to make the hallway more visible. After sheathing his blade Rean walked over to the large blast door securing the control room. His job was not quite done yet.

* * *

Whether it was out of desperation or fanaticism the RMP defenders had fought to the last man and woman, rejecting Rean's offer of surrender after he had taken the control room. The young man felt a slight flicker of regret at that, but this was war. If the enemy refused to stop fighting they were not owed any further consideration beyond a quick death, which was exactly what Rean gave them once he turned the factory defenses upon them. Now all that was left was to secure the researchers, their work, and a few pieces of truly irreplaceable pieces of equipment before they brought the rest of the place down.

"So this is where all the Soldats have been coming from," Rean said as he looked down at the assembly line. "Remarkable. That means shutting this place down is going to seriously undermine the Empire's tactical advantages against the likes of Calvard and Liberl."

"Feeling sentimental there boss?" Gabriel asked.

Rean shrugged. "Hardly. Erebonia's self-assurance regarding its military strength is one reason its people continue to allow themselves to be beguiled by the so-called glories of war. Even the civil war failed to properly instill within them a proper respect for the horrors conflict entails."

"People don't like to dwell on the bad stuff," the jaeger lieutenant said. "They want to forget all about it so that they can while away their lives in blissful ignorance."

"So it would seem," Rean said with just a hint of sadness.

Footsteps sounded behind the two men and when Rean turned about one of the crimson-clad jaegers snapped to attention before him.

"Sir, we have a problem in one of the labs."

Of course no plan ever actually survived contact with reality.

"The problem being, corporal?"

"One of the researchers, she's got a gun and is threatening to blow her own head off if we try to take her and her work." The officer grimaced. "You said our orders were to bring these people back alive, but defusing this kind of situation without lethal force, ain't exactly our strong suite."

"No, I suppose not," Rean said. "Show me the way, perhaps I might be able to do something about this."

"Right this way sir."

Rean and the lieutenant followed the other soldier through the corridors of the Black Workshop, down a flight of stairs into another section of the facility. The equipment was visibly distinct from the manufacturing line that they had just been looking over. More pipes visibly ran through this area, and there was a distinct lack of grim and debris that accumulated in any manufactory, even one as advanced as this. No, this section was clean, almost sterile. Though there was a distinct odor that Rean could just barely make out that reminded him of the salves used to disinfect wounds.

As they neared the lab in question a muffled but noticeably agitated voice could be heard. The closer they got, the more words Rean was able to make out.

"-don't come any closer to my babies! I won't let that madman lay his hands on them again, I won't!"

Rean frowned. He did not like the sound of this. As he entered the chamber the young man was greeted by the sight of two other jaegers with their rifles trained on a woman a few arge away. In one hand, a small orbal pistol pointed at herself. The other, hovering ominously over a large red button. Duvalie glanced over at Rean's arrival and cocked her head aside, all the indication he needed to know she expected him to resolve this situation. She was simply here to observe. Rean stepped forward.

"Stand down," he ordered.

The jaegers took but a moment to obey, lowering their weapons. The woman's breathing remained strained and the weapon in her hand still noticeably quivered. Her attention was now fully on Rean now however.

"Now, Ms?"

The woman said nothing, declining to respond to Rean's solicitation of a name. Rean held his hands open, trying to indicate he meant her no harm. He took another step closer, and the woman's hand drifted ever lower towards the button. Rean came to a halt, still a good two arge from the woman. He could probably disarm her before she shot herself, or stop her from pushing that ominously colored button. Whether he could do both was less certain.

"Ms," Rean tried again. "We do not intend you any harm."

"You're here to drag me back to that lunatic Novartis," the woman spat out. "And you think that's not doing harm!?"

"She's got a point there," Duvalie interjected.

"Not helping," Rean said with a sigh before looking back over at the woman. "Ms, what exactly is it that you think Novartis will do to you?"

"Not to _me_ , to _them_!"

The woman's hand slammed down, but not on the red button. Instead she hit a green one next to it and a hiss sounded as several capsules began rising up. Within them was filled a clear bluish liquid, and a small form rolled up in a fetal position. Not just Rean but even Duvalie and the jaegers seemed taken aback by what they saw.

"What is that?" one of the men hissed.

"I won't let Novartis treat them like animals, like he did with Millium and Altium," the woman exclaimed. "Better to die free than to be slaves!"

The researcher had intended to hit the other button with that last word. She had meant to pull the trigger along with it. Only one of those actually occurred as a shot rang out. Rean's body was pressed against the woman's, his hands grasping hers. One had been slammed against the console, pinned to prevent it from reaching the red button. The other, a discharged pistol hung limply from it. Red began flowing down the woman's lab coat. The strength in her limbs were quickly fleeting and the gun fell from her hand.

"No," she whispered.

Rean took hold of her, laying her down upon the floor. "Medic!"

One of the jaegers stepped forward, pulling out bandages and other implements. As he went to work Rean cradled the sobbing woman.

"My daughters. My…daughters…"

Rean caressed the woman's cheeks. "I know you have no reason to believe my words or my promises. I give them to you nonetheless. I will see that your daughters will remain free, and be given the chance to live the life denied to Millium and Altium."

The woman met Rean's gaze, a desperate hope shining in her eyes as she latched onto those names. A shaky hand reached up and Rean took hold of it. She inhaled sharply, more a gasp than a breath. And then all strength left her grasp, as did all light from her eyes.

"I'm, sorry sir," the jaeger said.

"It's alright," Rean said softly. "I was not able to divert the shot, she aimed straight for her own heart."

Rean laid the woman down and gave her one last glance before looking over at the tanks. There were six in total, six within where the forms were sleeping.

"Get me another researcher," Rean ordered. "Someone whom knows about these systems."

One of the jaegers clicked his heels together and left the room. By the time he came back the pool of blood the woman laid in had stopped growing. The man that the soldier was literally dragging by the scruff of the neck began visibly sweating at the sight.

"This one here claims to know about what here systems," the jaeger reported.

Rean turned to face the man. "I presume you have a name?"

The man swallowed. "Lucas Schafer, sir."

"Well Mr. Schafer, what state are these, children in?"

Again the man swallowed. "They're, in the final stages of incubation. We were preparing to decant them next week."

"So they can be wakened?" Rean asked.

"Well, yes, but their programming isn't complete yet," the man said. "They won't have any language, and they haven't been synchronized with their respective puppets yet."

"More dolls," Rean remarked. "Like Airgetlam and Claiomh Solais?"

"Umm, yes, actually. You know of the two prototypes?"

Rean's grip on the tsuka of his tachi tightened. "I hope for your sake, Mr. Schafer, that by prototypes you are referring to the dolls, and not to either Millium or Altina."

"Of course, of course," the man said hurriedly.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself Rean continued. "Do they need any medical attention after being decanted?"

"Umm, just rest," Lucas answered. "They'll likely need to sleep for a bit."

"Then decant them."

"Bu-what!?"

"I said decant them," Rean repeated.

"Bu-but-their programming!"

Rean turned his head to regard the researcher, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Is there any reason they cannot be taught language and culture in the normal manner?"

"Well, no, but-I mean…"

"Then decant them."

The look in Rean's eye made clear this was the last time he was going to repeat himself. The man nervously wiped some of the sweat from his forehand before finally nodding.

"As you wish."

"How long will this take."

"Umm, no more than half an hour."

"Then you had best get started."

As the man began manipulating the console Duvalie stepped never to Rean's side.

"Rean. What are you intending?"

The young man clasped his hands behind his back. "Should it not be obvious?"

Duvalie frowned. "Do you intend to defy Ouroboros already?"

"Defy? Hardly. But an enforcer is granted significant leeway in the manner by which they fulfill their instructions. I was instructed to return specific pieces of technology from the Black Workshop to the society and to deny Erebonia access to the rest. This piece, was not specified as something Ouroboros wants back. And so I will deny it to the Empire, in my own way."

Duvalie looked at the tanks. "You intend to take all these waifs in? You will care for them?"

"Well, I was hoping her lordship would not mind housing them at the estate," Rean admitted.

The woman gave a sniff. "My lord is of an upright character, she would not deny aid to those truly in need of it." Her expression softened. "And these, children, are in such need."

"I'll do my part looking after them," Rean said. "I'm the one bringing them in, after all."

Duvalie looked at Rean again. "Still, in the future it would not be at all out of the ordinary for you to be set a task by the Sixth Anguis. Are you certain you will have the fortitude of will to carry out your duty?"

Rean looked back at Duvalie. "An enforcer's participation in any plan drafted by an Anguis must be voluntary. That is a core principle of Ouroboros. Are you suggesting I would be asked to do something my conscience would not let me live with?"

Duvalie held Rean's gaze. "If those girls had been on the list of, items, the doctor wanted returned. Would you have obeyed the order?"

The young man tilted his head aside. "That, is a very good question." And went back to watching the researcher as he worked the consoles.

Duvalie spent a moment longer staring at Rean before snorting. "And that was not an answer."

She did not press however, simply remaining by his side as they waited for the six girls to be decanted from their incubation tanks. As the minutes passed the same thought ran through both their heads, another unanswered question that Rean had himself asked. Was the society's hands the right ones to be holding this sort of technology. For Duvalie there was no doubt, not least because one pair of those hands belonged to her lord Arianrhod. For Rean, time would tell. Sooner or later, time would tell.

End of Chapter 2

Don't worry, there will come a point where Rean can stop correcting people.

I might have to reassess how long this story is going to take. We are progressing way more slowly than I was expecting. That and this story is turning out to be a bit tougher to work on than I expected. I blame the fact that I hit a really, interesting, part of _A Cold Calculus_ just as I was starting this. I ended up banging out something like five or six chapters in the span of a month for that story because I needed to get all of it out of my head, which basically drained me of all energy to work on this story. That and writing the prologue and chapter one for this story might have been a bit, too cathartic. Anyway.

As should be evident, there will be a body count in my story. In fact one of the adjustments I'm making to the canon is that there was a way higher body count in the events that Class VII itself was involved in. The burning of Celdric? Way more people than just the market manager died. The operation to save Fiona? The provincial guard officer holding her hostage wasn't knocked out, he was cut down outright. War is not clean and bloodless, and I'm not going to try to treat it as such in my story.

Some of you might be wondering if Ouroboros really would be willing to actually slag the Black Workshop to keep it out of Osborne's hands. And the answer is, sort of. The most important bits they're pulling out, a few of the replaceable stuff they are basically blowing up. The big pieces that they would prefer to keep intact but can't remove before enemy reinforcements arrive though, there are ways to render them inoperable without outright destroying them. That's what they're doing. Rean is however going to make sure the incubation tanks used to grow the test tube babies get destroyed.

Jusis might feel a bit more, antagonistic in some respects than some of you might have been expecting. It's all relative though, and I would have expected Jusis to feel at least some resentment for his brother basically lying to him all these years. That's not really something you should be able to hand wave. That and just because Rufus is an Ironblood does not mean Jusis would suddenly become a fan of the chancellor. We'll explore that more in the coming chapters.

Drop a line if you're enjoying this or you have questions or concerns. Hopefully I spin out the next chapter more quickly. Though if I'm going to be honest, I probably need to finish my other story first before I'm going to be able to make significant headway with this one.


	4. Chapter 3

_Right and wrong is not something you have time to debate on the battlefield. There, you either kill or be killed and a moment's hesitation could be the difference between the two. Morality and ethics are luxuries better saved for after you return alive. At that point, you can decide whether you can live with what you did to survive, or whether what you fought for was worth it._

 _Too many people think that coming back alive isn't a victory in and of itself. Too many people think that all the sacrifice and blood spilled is meaningless if they don't achieve some abstract goal. And that's very sad. Because so long as you are still alive, so long as you're there to greet the dawn of a new day, you will always have something to look forward to. And that is life itself._

 _-Fie Claussell, Bracer Guild, Erebonian Branch, A-Rank_

Chapter 3: A Fellowship In Part

"This certainly takes me back," Laura said as she and Jusis stepped off the train. "All those field studies, and all those hours on the train."

"If nothing else the trains are at least running on time," Jusis remarked. "Or nearly so."

"The soldiers seemed rather reluctant in seeing you depart Bareahard in such a fashion," Laura remarked.

"They have a tendency to fuss whenever I leave the city," Jusis said. "If it is not something about the dignity with which I am borne, then it is due to concerns about my safety beyond Bareahard's limits."

"Safety? Has not the Kreuzen province more or less settled down since the conclusion of hostilities?"

"It is not dangers internal to the province that concerns them," Jusis replied.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "That seems a tad paranoid. Surely they do not think the chancellor would scheme to have you directly harmed. Should Rufus' alignment with Osborne not provide a degree of reassurance?"

"As I previously mentioned there is a not insubstantial confusion regarding Rufus' open cooperation vis a vis my open hostility towards the chancellor." Jusis shrugged. "Let us be on our way, we did come here with an objective in mind after all."

"True enough," Laura said with a slight smile.

The young man fell in step behind her, apparently deferring to her lead seeing as he was here at least partially at her behest. Despite the relative urgency of the matter that brought them here Laura did not hurry, instead taking the time to regard the city as they walked. There was still much familiar about Trista, but in the six months that had passed since their departure there were also changes. The city, felt emptier. Absent were the white and green uniforms of Thors' students, the purple and gray of the army and RMP respectively replacing them. Whatever was happening at the academy was worrisome enough that a substantial armed presence was apparently warranted.

The closer they got to the academy the greater that presence became, until before the gates the two were met by several armed guards.

"Thors Academy grounds are currently off limits," the RMP soldier said. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask the two of you to turn back."

"I am Laura Arseid, here at the direct request of Major Claire," Laura said. "This is Jusis Albarea, whom is accompanying me."

Eyes widened slightly at that and several of the guards regarded Jusis almost warily.

"Apologies Lady Laura, we have indeed received word of your impending arrival. The Lord Jusis however, no mention was made of his accompaniment."

Laura shrugged. "As an alumni of Thors, Jusis is also aware of the situation here and accepted my request to assist in its resolution."

"I see," the guard said very carefully. "Apologies again milady, but I'm afraid I have no orders regarding the Lord Jusis. Without those orders, I cannot authorize his entrance."

Laura raised an eyebrow while Jusis snorted.

"Is that so," Laura said. "Well in that case, do pass on word to your superiors of our arrival. Once they have worked out the necessary details, they can find the two of us at Kirsche's." She looked over at Jusis. "Shall we?"

"By all means," Jusis said, allowing himself a slight smirk.

The two turned about, not giving the guard any time to muster a response, and headed back down the hill. Once out of earshot Jusis looked over at Laura.

"That was rather evil of you," he remarked.

"Your pardon? I was simply giving the soldier an opportunity to clarify his instructions with his superiors."

And she said that with a completely straight face. Jusis wondered idly if Laura was truly that guileless, or whether she too was starting to learn the necessity of concealing one's true weapons.

"Well, seeing as I am the cause of our little detour, it is only right that I cover the rather trifling expense of our meal," Jusis said.

Laura chuckled. "Far be it for me to stop you from conducting yourself as a proper gentleman, Jusis."

A jingle sounded as Jusis opened the door to Kirsche's, holding it open for Laura. The young woman favored him with a nod of thanks. Inside the place was surprisingly bustling, a smattering of local residents and uniformed soldiers hanging about. Surprised recognition colored the faces of the regulars while the soldiers simply looked on curiously.

"Well, well, Laura and Jusis!" Dolly greeted them. "When did you two get back in town?"

"Just a little while ago," Laura greeted the waitress with a smile. "We thought we would stop by and grab a bite to eat."

"Certainly, certainly, have a seat," Dolly said with remarkable cheer. "Are you also here to help with the problem at the academy?"

"That, is yet to be determined," Laura said as she and Jusis settled in at an open table.

Dolly cocked her head quizzically aside but after a moment smiled and shrugged. "Well, not for me to poke my nose into that business, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to give us a ring."

"Thank you Dolly," Jusis took that one, "we will keep your generosity in mind."

The young woman actually seemed to flush a bit at the courtesy Jusis extended her. Then again she was likely well practiced playing the youthful maiden with her job.

"So, need any time to make up your minds or do the two of ya already know what you want? Not like our menu's changed what with our chef's, ahem, imagination."

The so maligned Fred gave a wounded look, eliciting chuckles from several other patrons, not excluding the two newcomers.

"Well, I do seem to recall one new dish being added to the menu during my time here," Laura said. "A pizza dish, no?"

"Oh, that one, yep," Dolly said, head bobbing up and down before a pensive look crossed her face. "Wouldn't even have it now, cept for his help."

The two blinked. There was no need for more hints, those scant few words were enough.

"Rean, helped come up with that recipe?" Laura asked, her voice level and yet carrying with it some weight.

"Not the recipe itself," Dolly said, "but he helped Fred get the ingredients we needed. And, he was one of the first to taste it."

"I see," Laura said softly.

At seeing the slight shadow cast over Laura's expression, Dolly made a firm nod. "Tell ya what, in thanks for everything he and Class VII did for us, today's pizza will be on the house."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly-" Laura began.

Jusis' throat sounded as he feigned clearing it, causing the girl to stop midsentence. When she looked over at him Jusis shook his head once before meeting Dolly's eyes.

"We thank you for your generosity, Dolly." He offered a smile. "And for your kindness."

Dolly smiled back and after one more nod hurried over to the counter to pass along the order. Laura's gaze however remained on Jusis, a curious tint to it.

"We were not the only ones affected," Jusis said, answering her unspoken question. "Everyone has their way of coping. We should not deny others theirs."

At that Laura nodded in understanding. "Yes, I suppose that is true." And gave her friend a warm smile of her own. "You have certainly become more honest in your own way, Jusis."

"Perhaps I have," Jusis said somewhat blandly, no, tiredly. "Perhaps I have."

The smile became one of sympathy as Laura regarded her friend. All of them had been through much, little wonder that a degree of exhaustion had set in.

"Well, now that we do have a moment, perhaps we should continue our previous discussion?" Laura suggested.

Jusis nodded. "That would be prudent. You have been away for a bit, and it would not do for you to walk blindly into the situation Erebonia finds herself in."

"Then by all means," Laura said, inviting Jusis to direct the conversation as he saw fit.

The young man rubbed his chin. "We were discussing the disposition of the Empire's military, I believe. I already explained to you the state of the provincial forces."

Laura nodded in turn. "Yes, those that are still actively part of the Alliance have either withdrawn to their respective provinces or are accompanying Rufus in Crossbell."

A slight flicker of irritation crossed Jusis' expression at the mention of his brother but he did not verbalize it. "That is so. And the reason part of the occupational force is composed of provincial soldiers is because the current commitments of the imperial army are seeing it stretched far more thinly than the government likely finds comfortable."

Laura's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Is that so."

More statement than question, but Jusis nodded by way of answer anyway.

"Indeed. You might recall that immediately prior to the outbreak of the civil war, the 5th and 32nd armored divisions were destroyed when they attempted to advance upon Crossbell. Combined with the loss of Garrelia fortress and the units stationed there, and the amount of material lost amounted to three division's worth. A not insubstantial amount, even for the imperial army. And then there was the civil war itself."

Laura adopted a pensive expression. While she had not specialized in economics or management while at Thors, she still knew enough to abstractly understand the costs involved, both in wealth and in blood.

"1st armored was systematically wiped out by the Noble Alliance's forces when they seized Heimdallr, and 6th armored was badly mauled by Generals Le Guin and Bardias," Jusis continued. "The imperial army was also cut off from their supply lines for several months and had to rely on whatever stocks were in their possession at the start of the war. In total, a good twenty percent of the imperial army was lost outright in the fighting, and a good ten to twenty percent more were so depleted as to require major refits. Those refits are still in progress, and the army's current strength is at best sixty percent of its pre-war strength, even taking into account the provincial forces serving with them."

Laura shot Jusis a curious look and the young man smiled wryly. "Yes, there has been a fair share of complications from _that_ arrangement as well."

Not terribly surprising, considering the two sides had been locked in a life and death struggle not so long ago, both convinced of the righteousness of their cause. Pride if nothing else would cause some degree of friction within the ranks.

"There are also provincial forces that have refused to stand down," Laura noted.

"Indeed," Jusis nodded. "The Lamarre provincial forces under General Le Guin have refused to concede. The government has stationed three divisions along the borders to keep an eye on them and the situation is, tense. If fighting breaks out again, Lamarre would certainly lose, but there would be a cost. General Le Guin's reputation is well earned, after all."

That Laura knew only too well from her brief encounter with the countess.

"How many divisions are currently stationed in Crossbell itself?" Laura asked.

"Four," Jusis responded, "half imperial army and half provincial guard."

The look Laura gave Jusis now was not of curiosity.

"It's a powder keg," Jusis affirmed. "We have provincial forces stinging from Osborne's return, regardless of what Rufus' standing, imperial soldiers that think their provincial counterparts at minimum skirted with treason, and the people of Crossbell itself, a substantial portion which do not want to live under Erebonian rule. And then there's Calvard."

The last remark might well have been an afterthought with how breezily Jusis dropped the name. Knowing Jusis as well as she did, Laura knew it was not.

"Relations with the Republic are then tense?"

"They are outright tenuous," Jusis stated, "and not just with Calvard. Liberl, Remiferia, Leman, there have even been words of concern coming from Arteria. The last time Erebonia was this isolated diplomatically was during the Hundred Days War, and _that_ time we just barely averted setting off a continent-wide conflict with Erebonia on one side and Liberl and Calvard on the other. _This_ time we're looking at the possibility of war against Calvard, Liberl, Remiferia, and every other power within Zemuria."

Laura frowned. Hard. "Is it really that bad?"

Jusis pursed his lips. "It is a possibility. An extremely disturbing possibility. Recall that Calvard and Liberl are bound by a mutual defense pact, and Remiferia has been extremely perturbed by Erebonia's expansionism over the past decade. And Liberl, well, their attitude towards Erebonia can go without saying."

"But did not Liberl broker a diplomatic agreement between us and Calvard?" Laura asked. "And did not the Republic agree to it?"

"That was then," Jusis said, "and I have no reason to think Liberal's Queen Alisa to be a fool. After what has happened, even she would have reservations about engaging with Erebonia again. To put it perhaps somewhat simplistically, none of the other nations trust us. Or more accurately, none of them trust a government controlled by Giliath Osborne."

"I see," Laura said, a mixture of resignation but also regret in her voice. "The chancellor has not exactly done much to engender goodwill."

"That he has not," Jusis agreed wholeheartedly. "And his antics with IBC have not helped."

"IBC?" Laura said quizzically. "The bank in Crossbell?"

"Quite," Jusis said, "though perhaps you should ask Alisa about that one. Her business sense has, sharpened, in the past few months, and she could likely offer you a much more detailed and complete explanation."

"I see," Laura said. "Well, I had intended to stop by Roer in the near future anyway. Might as well do so after the business here is concluded."

Jusis nodded. "Still, despite what I have said, things are not quite so grim."

That elicited another curious, even optimistic look from Laura.

"As I mentioned previously, Arteria has sent words of concern, but also an offer to broker a settlement acceptable to all parties."

"Something tells me that would be a, difficult, endeavor," Laura remarked.

Jusis snorted at the understatement. "If not outright impossible. And yet Arteria has made the offer, and even the chancellor is not so overconfident that he would brush aside the Church lightly." And frowned. "Though in retrospect, perhaps not."

Laura cocked her head aside quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Just, a recurring pattern," Jusis said. "Do you recall Instructor Sara making mention of how the chancellor spearheaded the restrictions against the Bracer Guild's activities in Erebonia?"

"Indeed, I do. It surprised me to hear of it, as my father continued to allow the bracers to operate in Legram." The young woman frowned. "Are you seeing a similar occurrence with the Church now?"

"I'm not sure," Jusis admitted. "I might well be jumping at shadows, but thinking it over, some of the new directives and regulations issued by the imperial government could be construed that way. Could be."

Laura nodded. "Just enough to establish a precedent and to impose minor limitations, not enough to justify protest on the party so infringed. You are right, that _does_ sound like the chancellor's method."

"Indeed," Jusis said unhappily.

"So, what are our options?"

Jusis blinked. "Excuse me?"

Laura smiled simply at Jusis. "Are we not going to try? To prove _him_ wrong."

The young man continued staring at his friend blankly for a few seconds before a smile crept across his own face almost unconsciously.

"That we did," Jusis said. "That we did."

The two continued holding each other's gaze for several more moments before the sound of a throat clearing interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt your alone time kiddos," Dolly said, tray in one hand, "but food's ready."

The big smile she was giving them elicited more rueful ones from the two young adults. Neither protested openly however, time and experience had taught them that it was easier to let others have their misconceptions rather than trying vainly to correct them.

"Thank you Dolly," Laura said instead.

"No problem," the waitress said, looking almost disappointed that her customers did not react more energetically. Perhaps she had simply been trying to derive some entertainment after all.

Once the plate of pizza was before her Laura let the steam waft off a bit, enjoying the appetizing smile. She blew a little to cool it ever so slightly. Looking across the table she saw Jusis was actually picking up the utensils. Noticing the gaze Jusis raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Laura said, "just, a hint of nostalgia. I used to use fork and knife as well when eating such things."

Jusis looked down at his own and chuckled before setting them down.

"Old habits. And yet a change of pace is not so bad."

The two shared another chuckle before reaching to pick up their meals with their bare hands. Before either could take a bite however the door to the store opened with a loud thud.

"Jusis!"

The exasperation on Jusis' face was very real as he heard his name. The reason was clear enough as a small bundle energetically attached itself to Jusis. With food in his hands the young man was not in a position to evade, though if questioned he would absolutely insist he would have otherwise.

"Laura!"

And then it was Laura's turn and a pair of arms and legs latched onto her. Laura's reaction was a better humored chuckle as she diligently wiped her hands before giving the girl in question a pat on the head.

"Hello Millium, it's good to see you again."

"It's great to see you too!" Millium said excitedly before shooting a teasing gaze at Jusis. "See, that's how you're supposed to greet cute little me."

"Cute is the last adjective I would use to describe you," Jusis said with his usual aloofness.

"Boo, you're still such a stick in the mud," Millium said, tongue stuck out.

Laura chuckled again even as she rearranged Millium's position to be a bit more comfortable. "I presume you did not come alone?"

"Nope nope," Millium said, glancing at the entrance. "Hurry up slowpokes!"

The bell jingled again as the front door opened, letting in a group of slightly winded youths.

"Millium," a voice almost as exasperated sounding as Jusis' said, "what have we told you about running on ahead?"

"Ah, it's just Trista, not like that weird maze under the old schoolhouse," Millium blurted out.

Laura looked down at the girl seated in her lap. "Weird maze?" And looked over at the others. "What is she talking about, Machias?"

The bespectacled young man applied palm to face in further exasperation. "How she keeps her job in the intelligence division with that mouth of hers…"

Jusis snorted as he stood. "It is good to see you again, Alisa, Elliot. And Machias. I suppose."

"What was that?" Machias shot his ostensible friend a half-hearted glare.

Jusis frowned, though Laura did so as well. While the interplay between the two young men was expected, Machias seemed somehow more subdued than expected. And tired.

"It's good to see the two of you as well," Alisa stepped in. "And, to be honest, we're all glad you're here. We could really, really use your help."

That caused Laura and Jusis to exchange looks before the latter nodded. "I presume then the, issue, with the RMP has been resolved."

"Yes," Alisa said firmly. "You're cleared to enter, Jusis. And sorry for all the trouble after you took the time to come to Trista."

"Then let us not waste any further time," Jusis said, "and you can explain what exactly has happened during our-hey!"

Looking down at Laura, or rather at Millium, they saw that the girl was happily munching away at a slice of pizza. A slice that did not come from the plate before Laura.

"What? The pizza's best when it's piping hot, and you guys were just standing there chatting instead of eating."

"Oh Millium," Alisa said resignedly.

Machias on the other hand let out a snicker. As if out of consideration for his, friend, Jusis deigned to not notice the other youth's amusement.

"Well, we can eat as we go," Laura said. "That is the benefit of this type of food, is it not."

"Evidentially so," Jusis said as Millium hopped off Laura and continued to happily munch away.

Grabbing what was left of his pizza, Jusis made sure to leave at least a tip for Dolly as thanks.

"So what exactly is happening under the schoolhouse this time?" Laura asked.

"Aidios, I honestly don't know," Machias said, the weariness returning to his voice. "You remember that trial for becoming, Valimar's awakener?"

Laura nodded while Jusis simply held Machias' gaze.

"Well, it's something like that," he continued, "but at the same time it's not. I mean, when we went through the trials, we could go in and come back out and the like, and while more monsters would show up if we left, the chambers themselves remained as they were."

"And these do not?" Laura surmised.

Machias nodded. "Every time we leave and come back, the entire configuration of each floor changes. There's no rhyme or reason to the changes, it all just seems random."

"Well, that's certainly, different," Laura remarked. "Have you been able to find out what is causing it?"

Alisa shook her head. "None whatsoever. The RMP were the ones that first tried to investigate, but then they hit a kind of roadblock and called us in to help."

"They bit off more than they could chew, then," Jusis remarked.

For a brief moment Machias' gaze at Jusis could be interpreted as a glare. It passed quickly however.

"Yes, I suppose they did." A glint passed over Machias' glasses. "Then again it's not like we found it easy going up against cryptids either."

That elicited raised eyebrows from the two newcomers.

"Cryptids, like those we fought across Erebonia?" Laura asked.

This time the others regarded her. It was slight, but there was a definite hint of eagerness behind her words. The older of the youths could not quite suppress wry smiles in response. Laura was not exactly bloodthirsty, but she was always ready to face a challenge. Even more importantly, she was not afraid to fail when faced with a challenge before her, Laura simply took it as another sign that there was room to improve. There might well be a second time, there was usually not a third.

"The RMP was able to take down the first one they ran into, but they needed a lot of firepower to do it," Machias continued the explanation. "There is concern that if they keep resorting to that, well, we don't really understand how the old schoolhouse works in the first place, so better not to take too many risks."

"What of Emma and Celine?" Laura asked. "Could they not provide some insight into our present situation?"

A strained look crossed the others, save for Millium of course, at that question.

"We haven't been able to get in touch with Emma," Alisa took that one. "No one seems to be at the address the government has on record, and, well…"

"I see," Laura said, frowning thoughtfully.

Little but the sound of their boots on cobblestones accompanied their steps for several moments.

"Aww c'mon," Millium finally interjected, "I'm sure Emma's fine, didn't she say she was going to go looking for answers?"

Laura chuckled, giving Millium another affectionate pat on the head. "I hope so too, Millium."

Unfortunate that hope really was all that they could afford right now. That, and a promise from their former class president, that if there ever was a need, she could be counted upon. Whether this new phenomenon inside the old schoolhouse constituted such a need, one could interpret her absence in both an optimistic or pessimistic light.

"Still," Elliot finally spoke up, "it would be nice to have her help. And Fie's too."

That one was directed at Laura but the young woman shook her head. "I have not been in touch with Fie for several months now. The last I heard from her was a letter I received before leaving to train with my father."

"Oh, I see," Elliot said, a mild disappointing tinging his voice. "Oh! But we do have Sharon here to help."

"Is that so?" Laura said. "Well, that is something I at least am glad to hear. What about Angelica? Did she also accompany you, Alisa?"

The girl shook her head, her twin tails swaying gently side to side. "No, Angelica's busy with provincial business. Since the end of the war she's been taking on more and more responsibility."

"I see," Laura said thoughtfully.

The tone of her voice did not go unnoticed but none of the others commented. As the group reached the campus grounds Laura looked about at the presence of a substantial number of RMP soldiers.

"Has the academy itself been shut down for the duration of the situation?" she asked.

Machias nodded. "The government doesn't want to put the students at risk. So far none of the monsters inside have tried to get out, but well, better safe than sorry. And if things do look like they could be headed that way, we're prepared to evacuate the entire city."

"Are the creatures that dangerous?" Laura asked.

A strained look crossed Machias' expression as he heard the near enthusiasm in Laura's tone.

"We've gotten through eight floors so far, but we haven't advanced any further because there's a cryptid guarding the way," Alisa said. "A big one."

That got Laura and Jusis' attention.

"How big?" the latter asked.

"This one looks to be like the one we fought right outside of Garrelia Fortress," Alisa answered. "For all we know it might even be the same one, or at least the same type. And it's not the first once that's been encountered so far."

"Really?" Despite the seriousness of the situation Laura's eyes almost seemed to light up.

Machias cleared his throat, taking over from Alisa. "The RMP encountered another one on the fourth floor. They were able to bring it down, but they took some pretty serious casualties doing it. That's when they decided to call us in for help."

"And now another appears on the eighth," Laura said with a nod, "so if the pattern holds every four floors would see a cryptid guarding it. Do we have any idea how many floors there are?"

"None whatsoever," Alisa said with a shake of her head.

"Then this might well take some time to resolve," Laura surmised.

"Hopefully not too long," Machias said. "As important as it is to secure the old schoolhouse, well, it's not like we have forever to spend down there."

"Agreed," Jusis said. "Let us take care of this fiend forthright."

"Wait, you want to go in now?" Alisa exclaimed.

"Why not?" Laura said. "Jusis and I are well rested. If the rest of you are tired from your previous exploration, you can take a rest while we see to the cryptid."

Jusis chuckled. "You might think just the two of us are a match for the creature, Laura, but I think I might yet want some more backup I can count on in there."

"No worries," Millium exclaimed, "I got your back in there Jusis, so let's go!"

"I said backup I can count on," the young man repeated.

"Boo, stop being such a stuck in the mud, since when have I ever let you down?" Millium retorted. And then grinned. "Or were you actually hoping for some alone time with a certain classy lady?"

"Wha-!?"

As she was wont to do Millium had again caught Jusis off guard, eliciting chuckles from the others.

"Well, we were just taking a break after reaching the eighth floor," Alisa said, "so I think the rest of us are good to go."

"Speak for yourself," Elliot said with a tired smile. "But, with Laura and Jusis along, I think things will go a lot smoother this time."

"Undoubtedly," Jusis said, recovering. "Still there is one matter to resolve." And looked straight at Machias. "Whom will serve as the party leader?"

A frown creased Machias' face. "Is there something you're insinuating?"

"Perish the thought," Jusis said. "Seeing as I was not here for the prior ventures, I simply wish to establish whom has been leading the ventures into the old schoolhouse thus far."

Machias hardly looked convinced but seemed prepared to refrain from any further uncivility. "Well for your information, I'm the one that's been taking the lead." And grimaced. "Only natural considering who isn't here." Then a glower. "Are you suggesting you want the job instead?"

"Perish the thought," Jusis said. "Still, a clear chain of command is essential in any venture. One must know whom to consult for executive decisions, and whom is ultimately accountable for the final result. Ambiguity in that chain can result in, unfortunate misunderstandings. Would you not agree?"

Machias' fist tightened as several of the others looked on worriedly, or at least pensively, waiting for his response. After taking a few deep breaths however the young man managed one that did not push things over the brink.

"Indeed I do," he said. "And since I am being so entrusted with the responsibility, and accountability, I expect my decisions while inside to be treated with the due authority and weight." And smirked. "After all, a chain of command only works if each link in the chain does not break."

"That will all depend on how tightly you can keep a grip on the chain, no?" Jusis responded immediately. "Well then, shall we?"

Machias' eyes narrowed but after a moment nodded. "Let's."

Behind the two Alisa and Elliot let out sighs. It was hard to tell whether they were of exasperation or relief.

"This, is not going to end well," Elliot surmised.

"I think we'll be able to get them to focus," Alisa said, not sounding entirely confident.

"Worry not." Laura on the other hand showed little concern in her tone. "Whatever their differences both Jusis and Machias understands what is at stake." She flashed a knowing smile at the others. "We are after all a long way from our first field study, no?"

"Haha, yeah, I suppose that is true enough," Elliot said. "Though none of us were actually in their group for that one."

"Indeed so," Laura said, this time sounding a bit more wistful. "Well, what is past is past. Let us see to this strange realm you speak of, and restore to Trista the peace it rightfully deserves."

* * *

"Hey, no, no, stop that right now!"

An energetic giggle sounded, accompanied by the frantic sound of movement as Rean grabbed hold of the girl. She began squirming immediately trying to get loose but Rean's grip was like iron.

"Will you sit tight long enough to get dressed!?" he said in mild exhaustion.

The girl looked up, giggled again, and began grabbing at his face.

"Hey, hey now! Stop thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The laughter that sounded came not just from the girl trying to stretch Rean's cheeks but also from several of the others ostensibly assisting in the care of their latest charges. Fortunately not all six of the girls were this energetic, though the way two others were laughing made clear they would also take the chance to so, play, with Rean. And yet none of the others seemed to have any trouble minding their respective charges.

"Eeen!" the girl said.

"That's right, I'm Rean, and _you_ need to get dressed."

It was not as if the girls were entirely naked, but running around in underwear was still not exactly decent even for kids their age. Then again seeing as they were effectively blank slates, it would take some time before things like common decency and etiquette could be drilled into them the old-fashioned way. The girl continued to squirm as Rean brought her over to the other kids but fortunately he was able to deliver her securely into the arms of one of the waiting women.

"Now, now, Scythia," the kindly looking woman said, "you shouldn't be making so much trouble for your big brother."

Rean gave a strained smile. "That, might be overstating things a bit there, Ennea."

The woman chuckled, her long blue hair swaying back and forth with the motion. "Oh, I don't know about that. You do give off that big brother vibe quite splendidly."

"Just like you give off that big sister vibe?" Rean said with a dry smile.

"Well, I like to think so," Ennea responded, her own carrying more amusement than Rean's.

The young man sighed, knowing better than to further invite Ennea to tease him.

"Now this is a sight," another feminine voice sounded.

He already had one woman in his life doing that already after all. Rean turned about and just as expected Scarlet was beaming at him.

"Good morning Scarlet," Rean greeted.

"Good morning yourself Rean," Scarlet responded, entering the room and regarding the children and adults preparing for the new day. "I checked in on your room to find you already gone. Up at the crack of dawn I take it?"

"It's a good time to get in some early exercise, get the blood flowing," Rean said.

"Hmm, yes, the matrons at the Church also preferred rising early." Taking another look at the girls Scarlet chuckled. "And it would seem they do too considering how energetic they are."

Scythia, the girl that Rean had needed to run down, gave Scarlet a wide mouthed grin. Somehow despite still lacking language she seemed to know they were talking about her, or at least about her and her siblings. Rean sighed. What had he gotten himself into.

"So, is there something you needed me for?" he asked Scarlet.

"Ah, yes, indeed there is," Scarlet said. "And yet looking at this jovial scene, I am torn between tearing you away and leaving you with some quality time."

Rean tried not to wince. "Please, don't make me beg."

The woman laughed merrily and gave Rean a pat on the shoulder. "Oh very well, I shall have mercy." The smile disappeared. "Her ladyship has requested to see both of us."

Rean's jaw tightened. Then this was it, he would now find out if he was to be appointed as an enforcer, and whether he would have full access to the wealth of Ouroboros' resources. Whether he would be provided the means to slay the true monster that was Giliath Osborne.

"Then let us not keep her waiting."

As he moved to leave with Scarlet a cry sounded. Looking back, Rean saw Scythia looking at him intently. He gave the girl a reassuring smile, which seemed to do it as Scythia giggled and waved. Rean waved back before finally taking his leave.

"The girls certainly seem attached to you," Scarlet said. "You would probably make for a good father."

Rean smiled weakly. "Please, Scarlet. I seriously doubt I could serve as a proper role model for the next generation."

"I would not be so quick to doubt," Scarlet said as they walked. "You are determined, of firm conviction, and of honest character. One could do much worse."

"Maybe," Rean said.

Scarlet chuckled indulgently. "Have some confidence in yourself, Rean. The greatest strength a man can possess is the ability to stand back up after getting knocked down. Whatever your past failures, you have not let them hold you back."

"No, I suppose I have not," Rean said. "But that does not necessarily mean I will not fail again in the future."

Scarlet regarded him. "And are you going to let future failures stop you either?"

Rean paused a beat, as if actually considering his answer.

"No, I will not," he stated.

"Then do not be so doubtful," Scarlet said. "You hardly need to convince anyone else of your conviction."

Rean mulled on that in silence as they entered the main building, then to Arianrhod's office. The anguis was not alone, Duvalie was also standing at attention within, her trademark scowl immediately directed at Rean upon his appearance. The young man wondered if he would ever get her to loosen up and smile a bit. Not that he was personally that interested of course.

Stopping before Arianrhod Rean bowed formally. "Your grace."

Arianrhod smiled as she beheld him. "You seem somewhat weathered, Rean. I trust you are not finding your new responsibilities too difficult?"

"It certainly is, different," Rean admitted. "To be frank without the help of the others, I'm not sure how I would be managing."

Arianrhod nodded. "Children are certainly a blessing, but they come with an equal degree of responsibility. Do not take them for granted, Rean."

"I will not, your grace," Rean said firmly.

"Good." She tilted her head towards the chairs before her desk. "Have a seat."

Rean and Scarlet obeyed the invitation and once all were settled in Duvalie proceeded to set cups of tea before the three of them.

"The Doctor is reasonably satisfied with the outcome of your mission," Arianrhod said after taking a sip from her cup, "as am I. You handled the guards stationed at the Black Workshop effectively, and you were able to secure most of your primary objectives."

Rean's head dipped ever so slightly. The female researcher that had committed suicide was a mark against him, yes, but from the society's perspective that she was no longer available to help Osborne was still a net plus. It was a cold calculation, uncomfortably reminiscent of the chancellor's style. And yet that by itself was not reason to halt his course. Osborne cared not how many innocents were caught in his wake, and the cost of stopping him would fall far short of the price others would pay if he were allowed to continue his machinations.

"The Grandmaster also holds no reservations regarding your character and conduct," Arianrhod continued, "and believes that you will meet any charge set before you."

Rean did not relax at hearing this, instead keeping his gaze steadily focused on Arianrhod.

"We Anguis however have one concern of a practical nature."

And that would be why.

"Your enmity against Giliath Osborne is known and accepted," Arianrhod stated. "The question we have is whether you will allow that enmity to interfere with your duties as an enforcer."

Rean's lips thinned. "In exchange for my service I am to be granted access to the society's resources in seeing that man brought to heel. That is the word I gave, and that is the word I will live by."

Arianrhod tilted her head aside slightly. "And what would your choice be, should the situation arise wherein those two goals were mutually contradictory."

Rean grimaced. "I can be patient, your grace. Unless the chancellor is genuinely conceding, I doubt any situation that requires his concurrence would last for very long."

After a brief moment Arianrhod nodded. "I accept your word, Rean." She rose. "Come."

Rean and Scarlet did likewise, following Arianrhod and Duvalie out of the former's office. The four made their way to the lower levels of the estate, down below the wine cellar and miscellaneous storage, into a series of chambers of obvious antiquity from their stonework. More than mere antiquity at that.

"The higher elements are active," Rean noted.

"Indeed they are," Arianrhod said. "The veil here is thinner, a consequence of events ages past. And in time, perhaps the world will once again be one of wonder."

"If the society succeeds in its Orpheus plan," Rean said.

"Correct."

The young man mulled over the words. "Is the plan something that I would understand as an enforcer?"

"The full scope of it is beyond what you have a need to know, even as an enforcer," Arianrhod stated.

"What else is new," Rean muttered under his breath.

Scarlet chuckled while Duvalie shot him an irritated look. While Arianrhod gave no indication of having heard, Rean still made a mental note not to underestimate the hearing of the women around him. Quite a few had demonstrated near superhuman levels of picking up even the softest of whispers.

Fortunately the relative strangeness of the structure they walked through offered its own distraction from such thoughts. There was a pale, almost eerie light cast upon them that seemed to turn Arianrhod's golden hair bluish. The way its length swayed back and forth, reminded him of another swordswoman of noble, almost regal bearing. Rean grimaced again. Try as he might, he could not forget his past life, his friends, and the only family he would ever acknowledge as such. He could not forget them, but he would never see them again, at least not on terms that could be consider amicable. It was a heavy price to pay, but in truth it was unlikely to be the heaviest he would eventually shoulder.

The chamber that they finally stopped in was quite spacious, making it all the more impressive considering how long they had walked down. The ancient Zemurians were obviously capable engineers. Whether they were better people, well, the stories of disaster that befell their civilization after the loss of the Sept-Terrions probably said something. At the center of the chamber Arianrhod stopped and turned about.

"Rean Osborne. Knee."

Rean obeyed, falling to one knee before the woman, head bowed.

"To serve as an enforcer of Ouroboros is an exercise of your own will. None may impede your coming and going, within or without. Where you may tread is your choice, and yours alone. Where you can tread is down to your ability, and yours alone."

There was a certain irony to those words, Rean knew. That Ouroboros, an organization whose actions had caused untold suffering, seemed committed to such a degree of personal freedom, and responsibility, would seem incongruent. But there was a method to their madness, Rean was learning. Every death so inflicted, every injury suffered by the rest of Zemuria, the society did not hide from its responsibility for them. And neither would he.

"To those whom have chosen to walk this path however, the grandmaster deigns to grant them a mark of her grace, a boon to help along the way. Rean Osborne."

At the second call of his name Rean looked up and met Arianrhod's gaze. Firm, determined, and kindly. That was the visage the woman presented this moment. And yet underneath it all, also a hint of anger, and sorrow.

"You possess this boon already."

Rean's own eyes did not waver. He knew this much already, by inference if not by full awareness.

"It was imposed upon you, by one whom presumed he could suborn the grandmaster's authority and wield it for his own ends."

Rean's eyes flared. A dark mist started thickening about him before he managed to check his anger and dissipate it.

"You have suffered for his hubris," Arianrhod continued. "Even now, what should be a gift instead lingers within you more as a curse. And given time, your body may well succumb to it."

That did not surprise Rean in the least. Though he had managed a measure of control over his power after rescuing Princess Alfin, he could still feel the strain every time he called upon it. A strain that was growing noticeably worse.

"It is long overdue, the cleansing of this sin," Arianrhod stated. Reaching down, she placed a hand upon Rean's head. "By the grace and will of the grandmaster, in her stead, I grant you her benediction."

A burning sensation began to fill Rean. No, not burning, but a warmth. It felt similar to when he himself drew on his power, and yet the pain that often accompanied it was absent. Was this how the power was supposed to feel? Was it actually supposed to feel pleasant? McBurn never seemed to have any difficulty calling upon his power, something that used to amaze Rean. If this was how it was meant to feel, then little wonder.

His muscles tingled, and Rean felt a sharper clarity as he behold Arianrhod. He could hear the ruffling of cloth as Scarlet and Duvalie shifted about. And, he felt more at peace. More certain. Not confident, that was a different feeling, one that seemed to elude Rean even now. But the regret that he felt over his actions, the dull pain, something was soothing it. Arianrhod smiled kindly at him. Almost like a mother would soothe the bruises and bumps of her child.

Rean blinked, and the sensation disappeared. Arianrhod still regarded him with a smile, but the echo no longer reverberated behind her. Whatever that just was, was gone. The woman withdrew her hand.

"Rise, Rean Osborne, and stand as the Ashen Chevalier, Enforcer XVII of the Society of Ouroboros."

Rean let his gaze linger on Arianrhod for a moment longer, and then obeyed.

End of Chapter 3

Been a while. A combination of real life work demands and side projects, plus my continued work on _A Cold Calculus_ , prevented me from putting in the time necessary to polish off the chapter. I have not however abandoned the fic, but at the rate that I'm working through it, CSIII might well be released before I make much more progress. In some ways that's good, it'll allow me to work in more of the series' mythology into the story. In others, it's bad, because it is liable to invalidate a lot of my interpretations and etc. One complication that has already arisen is Falcom giving Shirley the enforcer number I gave Rean. I'm not going to bother changing it, since I have a reason for giving Rean that number, but it is still annoying. Either way, I'll bang out chapters as time permits.

So I've made no particular secret about the fact that Rean's goal for this story is to kill Osborne. The tricky part here is I need to figure out a way for Rean to kill (or attempt to kill) Osborne in both an emotionally and narratively satisfying way. Whether I can pull that off will make or break the story. That being said, I thought it would help to discuss a little bit about why I think the ending of CSII was emotionally and narratively unsatisfying. I mentioned in the prologue that writing this story was an act of catharsis after all. The rationale behind my position rests on a couple of basic points, and yes, this is liable to turn into a long essay, so don't say you weren't forewarned.

At the most basic level, the members of Class VII are pretty smart. Not just book smart considering their exam scores, but also possessed of a fair degree of common sense. They lack experience, that much is a given, but on the whole when presented with information they are capable of connecting the dots, making inferences, and extrapolating cause and effect. For example, it took Machias one look at the tanks being shipped into Kreuzen to infer an armament program. And similarly it did not take too long for the class to recognize what the iron dumping at the mine outside of Roer implied. So all in all, they're not dumb or naïve. A bit inexperienced, but it doesn't take them long to catch up.

Second, the class as a whole has demonstrated time and again a certain simplicity in their moral and ethical principles. And when I say simple, I mean straightforward and sincere. The class does **not** like to see other people get hurt, and they emphatically do not like it when people are hurt by others for selfish reasons. This cuts across all of the class, from nobles to commoners to witches to ex-jaegers to etc. Combined with the directness of their principles, they also have demonstrated considerable uncomfortableness with notions like, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and they especially do not like, the ends justify the means. They are the type of people that want to see the needs of the few met alongside the needs of the many, and they are the ones that want to make sure both means and ends are justifiable.

Third, and this builds upon point two, Class VII's members lack the guile and ruthlessness to actively deceive others of their principles or to make violating those principles particularly easy. They have actively gone and done things the hard way just because they think it's the right thing to do, and they have done this in front of countless people older and more experienced than them, people whom are well capable of seeing through such deception. So unless Class VII is made up of disassemblers that would give Rufus a run for his money, or everyone involved is part of some grand deception, what we see of Class VII is what they are, in their entirety.

Fourth, Class VII knows that Osborne's methods are completely opposite of their own. They are provided direct testimony from multiple individuals whose lives have been impacted by the chancellor's policies, testimonies that they quite often solicited directly. They know from Crow that Osborne is prepared to resort to false-flag operations to defame and coerce his opposition, as demonstrated by the annexation of Jurai. They know from Scarlet that the chancellor pursues his policies with a callous disregard of the human cost, as demonstrated by the impersonal manner in which imminent domain was exercised. They know from Vulcan that the chancellor does not pull his punches, and when he goes for an opponent, he makes an example out of them rooted in fear and loss. They furthermore know that the Imperial Liberation Front was filled with people like Crow, Scarlet, and Vulcan. Some of them certainly do not invite as much sympathy, such as Vulcan, but it's equally clear that many others came to hate the chancellor because he did destroy their lives in pursuit of his ambitions, and he plainly considers such lost lives to be acceptable costs, since he's kept doing it over and over again.

By the end of CSII, Class VII know quite well what kind of person the chancellor is simply by the methods they have seen him employ. They know this solely based on the information they themselves have, even without any of the additional background that we as players have. They know that for Osborne, the ends entirely justify the means. This is an assessment that can only have been confirmed when Rufus revealed himself to be an Ironblood, since that makes clear that the principal facilitator of the Noble Alliance's coup attempt was actually a double agent loyal to Osborne. There is no ambiguity on that, and the obvious ramification, one that Class VII is more than capable of surmising, is that the entire coup was allowed to go ahead, despite all the death and destruction it might cause, by Osborne's explicit permission.

This creates a difficult to reconcile moral dilemma at the end of the Battle of Heimdallr. Class VII is faced with the possibility that the man whom orchestrated all these events, whom sacrificed the lives of countless thousands, is now in position to seize basically uncontested authority over their nation. For all that Osborne has achieved and has genuinely improved Erebonia, they **know** that the means he utilizes are anathema to their principles. They cannot **not** be aware of the ramifications, they are not that stupid or naïve. As such, the immediate aftermath of the Battle of Heimdallr should be literally the most pivotal event of Class VII's development as characters and as people. They have to make a choice here, whether to stand by their principles and attempt to call Osborne to account, or violate those principles and be complicit in Osborne's machinations by letting him go unpunished for his crimes, crimes they **know** he committed even if they do not possess the proof needed. Opposing the chancellor in that sort of position was never going to be easy, let's not kid ourselves here, but since when did Class VII keep something being difficult, or even near impossible, stop them from following their ideals and principles?

Well, apparently, this will be that time. This time, the class decides to throw in the towel, to let someone they know whom will hurt others or let them be hurt in pursuance of his ambition succeed. And it happens offscreen. What. The. Fuck.

There are plenty of reasons for Class VII to do this, both from a pragmatic perspective and even from a moral/ethical one (note that morality and ethics are **not** the same thing). They almost certainly have to be reasons that the class discussed internally as they tried to reconcile what absolutely was a conflict with their principles mixed in with sheer shock from the developments that unfolded, from Crow's death to Osborne's reveal to Rufus' reveal. But the problem is, at a gut level, this sort of thing is not an easy decision to make. This sort of thing has ramifications, widespread ones, that touches not only Class VII but every single person they are connected to. The weight of this decision, the act of making it, and living with it, is something that should be evident even months afterward, and the importance of this decision, dear Aidios, the importance probably eclipses that of any other decision the class has made through the two games. And it happens offscreen? Seriously Falcom. What were you thinking?

The problem with this decision extends further into the portrayal of its aftermath. In the epilogue, after the Crossbell bit, the manner in which the class continues to behave is eerily dissonant. It's clear that they're not going to stand in opposition of Osborne, and Rean is even actively helping the chancellor advance his plans, which leads to one of the dumber lines in the story, where after Claire asks rhetorically about Rean not approving of the Ironblood's methods, he basically responds that he's not the one to judge. After having spent an entire game judging the Noble Alliance.

Anyway, the class as a whole in the epilogue do not come off as people whom have just violated a dearly held principle, and show very little of the emotional stress that such a decision would have caused. It's been a few months, yes, but the sequence of events that's hinted at indicates that they spent almost zero time reconciling their actions before apparently moving on and acting as if everything was the same. It even goes beyond that, all of Class VII is apparently intending to move on, many pursuing what were their ambitions before coming to the academy, or the reason for why they came to the academy, as if **nothing had changed**. Which is just plain nonsensical when they were integral for one of the greatest upheavals in modern Erebonian history. It is as if they've decided that they will take no responsibility for the aftermath of their actions, when they were all about sticking with things till the end. Except this is not the end, and the class is not stupid or naïve enough to think it is.

So what the hell happened? What happened to the Class VII that we played as over the course of two games, what happened to the drive, principle, and ultimately will that defined them? We are never shown this will outright breaking, nor are we given any indication that it still exists. We see Class VII acting almost like naïve kids over the course of the epilogue, as if nothing that they went through over the last two games actually managed to get them to mature, to recognize the wider world.

Falcom crafted a set of characters that were seemingly making progress over the two games, only to basically yank it all out in the end. I don't know what they thought they were achieving, but what they achieved with me, and I know I'm not alone, was to undermine Class VII and pretty much all of the other characters in the Erebonian arc, as credible **people**. In some ways they are responding too rationally, in others they are acting completely nonsensically. To make characters believable you need to strike the right set of balance, to make it so that when a character does something, especially a character that we're given intimate insight into, their actions align with the expectations that that insight provides. What we are shown of Class VII in the epilogue did not match at the very least my expectations. Am I expecting too much from them? Maybe. Did I give them too much credit? Perhaps. But when characters that I feel I've grown to understand start doing crap that breaks with that understanding and we are not given sufficient information to explain those changes, I think I am justified in claiming there is a problem.

Ultimately what I think Falcom wanted with the epilogue was to give a degree of closure to Class VII, to give them a sendoff that was a bit more uplifting than the end of the Battle of Heimdallr. I mean, I guess they did do that, but the cost of doing that, ouch. If they had just nuked the epilogue, let the game end as a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, or even left in the divertissement but ended it there, we wouldn't have gotten the jumbled mess of character portrayal that was the epilogue. And the worst part? We didn't even really get closure. I'm not talking about the fact that there is a CSIII. Even setting that aside, it was bleeding obvious that this cannot be where the story for Class VII ends. There are too many loose strings, too many outright problems for all of them.

I'm sure there will be people that disagree with me, I'm sure there will be people who agree with me. I'm not trying to convince anyone that my position is "right" or theirs "wrong." At the same time it amazes me to some degree that all of the people that have attempted to defend Class VII's conduct in the epilogue and after do so by pointing out that they're still young, that they were out of their league, that they weren't as good or strong as the characters in the previous arcs, etc. No one has been able to actually come up with a way to argue that Osborne isn't someone they should try to take down, or that Class VII just going along with things is the path that they should be taking. If that is the level of expectation that even Class VII's supporters have of them, how is that a good thing?


End file.
